


看不见的灰

by kuku220



Category: Original Work, 原创 - Fandom
Genre: BL, M/M, 原创
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 59,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuku220/pseuds/kuku220
Summary: 董川息误入了一个清吧（不是gay吧但是已经变成gay们的根据地的一个酒吧）看到易希冀和前男友的分手现场，好奇就偷摸过去偷听，从而两人的生活交缠在一起的故事
Relationships: 董川息/易希冀





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CP25的本，放出全文，番外不放出。

霓虹彩灯装点着酒吧街的夜空，使这里如白夜般明亮。形形色色的人们往返在这繁华的夜晚，寻求着一夜的欢愉。  
董川息走进了平时常去的酒吧，在离舞池不远地方坐了下来，他打量着舞池中跳动的人们，期待着今天也能拥有一个不一样的夜晚。  
舞池里扭动的人群，随着吧里动感的音乐摇晃着身躯，仿佛这样甩动着身躯就能把一切都抛却脑后。他坐下没一会儿，突感心跳加速，两眼发花，震耳的音乐和人声交杂在一起，像一根根纤细的针扎进耳膜，刺痛着他的神经，他双手按着耳朵，步履蹒跚的向地门口走去。出了大门后他抬头深深呼吸了一口气，顿时觉得自己的世界变得清晰了起来。他拿出手机看了一眼时间，发现还早。寻思着明天休息，这早回去也没有什么事可做，干脆就去他以前从不曾去过的清吧，坐下来喝几杯再回去。  
他沿着街边溜达了一圈，看到在街角边落有一家不起眼的小店闪烁着霓虹灯牌

ONE NIGHT IN HERE

看着店牌头闪烁的英文字符，不知为何他脑子里回荡起北京一夜的旋律，跟随着旋律脚也不受控制地向里面走去。

推开门后发现这里的环境十分惬意，室内打着柔和的灯光，舞池坐着一名男性，他抱着吉他，演奏者着抒情的乐曲，和刚才的环境相比，他觉得他会喜欢上这里。  
“先生，您是第一次来我们这吗？”  
酒保看着新进门的生面孔，手中的动作并没有停下来，一边摇晃着调酒壶一边问道。  
“是啊，这还是我第一次来清吧。话说，清吧一般都是男性居多吗？”  
董川息走到吧台后，仔细打量着四周，这个酒吧环境虽然十分的舒适，但是来这里的人，怎么都是成双成对的男性？就没看到一名女性。照理而言，这类清吧女性应该更多才对吧。酒保看着这位新来的客人，手上的动作稍稍停顿了下，眼睛弯成一条细线，面上露出了似笑非笑的神情。  
“来，您的龙舌兰日出。”  
酒保把酒送到董川息的面前，董川息点了点头表示感谢。  
“这里是我想的那种吧吗？”  
董川息把手放在脸旁，身体向前倾，头靠近酒保小声地问道。  
“是，也不是。”  
董川息发现从自己进来后开始，这个酒保的手就没停下来过，脸上总是挂着营业的笑容。但听到酒保这暧昧的言辞，自己又稍许产生了好奇，继续追问到：  
“怎么个'是又不是'的说法？”  
“说是吧，来这里的人大部分的确都是那个圈的。你说不是吧，我们这儿并不是gay吧，就是一个普通的小酒吧。”  
酒保给董川息又续上了一杯酒。  
“一句话概括，普通酒吧来的基本是gay。”  
董川息把酒保的话简单的总结了下，觉得这家店的酒保太爱故作神秘，一句话至于说的这么玄乎吗。他喝了口酒后继续发表了下自己的看法。  
“就是你们老板没选好地段，把店开在一个山旮旯里。”  
总之，就是这个地方较为隐秘，他们不希望受到太多关注，一个人发现后就一传十十传百的，把这个酒吧给传开了。  
“也不能这么说，店长是故意开在这种较为偏僻地方，因为她不希望人太多。结果事与愿违，来这里的Gay反而变多了。客流量一多，她嫌麻烦就不想管理，目前就交给我打理了。”  
酒保在说这些话的时候，眼角的鱼尾纹更深了。  
“这可真是辛苦你了。”  
董川息举起酒杯对他做了一个敬酒的姿势。  
“也没什么辛苦的，我先去忙了，先生您就慢慢喝，有事可以叫我。”  
酒保说完，点了点头表示离开。

唠嗑的人没了，董川息坐在吧台，单手托着脸颊，歪着脑袋环视了下他周围的环境。  
你要说他吧，对GAY倒是没什么偏见，毕竟做他这行的基本什么人都见过，大学的时候也有同学是的，若是说起来，他可能还不排斥和男性交往。要不干脆趁着这次的机会，开启个新大门。  
“嗯？”  
董川息换了只手托脸后，他发现自己身后斜对角有两位男性表情不太对，估计能吃个瓜。他佯装喝酒，拿着酒杯，左看看右看看，装作不经意在他们最近的座位坐了下来。

“希冀，你真的要分手吗？”  
听到一个男声用略带哭腔的语气质问着那个名叫希冀的男人。  
“不分手，难道留着和你过年吗，顺便再拜访下岳父岳母吗？”  
名叫希冀的男人，声音十分理智，怼人的语气也听不出过多的情感。  
他们在整个酒吧最偏僻的一角，黑暗中看不清双方的脸，只从对话中可以得知这是个分手现场。董川息心想，这可刺激了，男女分手的见多了，男男分手还没见过呢。他把身体微微侧过去，学着兔子把耳朵竖得直直的，一颗八卦之心在胸腔里上下跳动。  
“希冀也知道，我家催得紧。如果我再不结婚，我爸非把我打死不可。再说，结婚也不等于要分手啊。”  
那名男性换了一个方式哀求那名叫希冀的男人，希望能用亲情牌打动他。  
“哦豁，你意思是要我陪你婚外情？要我送你一个字吗？滚。”  
这名叫希冀的人听到这些话后，语气明显比刚才更不友好了。  
妈呀，这男的脾气好刚。董川息小声地在心里嘀咕到。  
“易希冀，你怎么还禁酒不吃吃罚酒呢？这世上又不是所有人都能像你一样活的这么坦荡，你没有家里的压力，我还有啊？”  
男子像是被戳到了痛处，声音一下大了起来，全酒吧都注意到他这儿，他看到所有人都在看他，默默地坐下后又小声说道到：  
“大家都是这样过来的，毕竟我们也不是能完全被社会接受，终归都是要娶妻生子传宗接代的啊。再说我是真的很爱你，你要是担心结婚后我变心的话，你放一百个心，等日后我完成了任务，肯定一辈子只对你好。”  
男子发现自己刚才的失态，会更加刺激眼前的人，随后语气变得柔和，把手轻搭在他的手上，企图用这种方式来挽回。  
易希冀看了看眼前的男人，无奈地摇摇头，把他的手拿开，“刘希鑫，你可能什么都好，只是你唯一的缺点，就是不擅长抓住事情的重点。你真以为我是因为担心你结婚而冷落我？那你也太自以为是了。看来你和我在一起的这些日子白过了，你根本没有了解过我。”  
易希冀背着灯光，看不清他的脸。  
“我不了解你？！我怎么不了解你了？！差不多从你刚工作那会儿我们开始交往，到你现在自己独立出去，不都是我陪着你，我怎么还不了解你？我知道干你们这行，思维和我们普通人不一样，你脾气暴躁我哄着，你难过我陪着。现在我只是希望在我需要人陪伴的时候，你在我身边啊。”  
刘希鑫说话的声音微微有些颤抖，他觉得这些年他对易希冀的爱全被否定了，他不懂易希冀为什么能这么绝情，这多年的感情说断就断，眉头都不皱一下。  
“你如果是向家里出柜，我会陪你去，和你一起承担。假如你只是为了逃避压力，选择和不认识的女性组成家庭，而选择和我分手，我也不会怪你。但你，让我和你一起去断送一名无辜女性下半生的幸福。抱歉，我做不到。你在说出这句话的时候，我们的情分便已经走到了头。”易希冀喝了口酒后继续说到，“你虽然有些大男子主义，但是心不坏，我也知道我脾气不好，都是你让着，不然我们也不会在一起这些年。最后的这个结果，只不过是我们都迈不过现实的这道坎罢了。”  
这回易希冀的语气比起刚才没有那么重的戾气了，也许是想到他们以前的种种，心里也产生了愧疚之情吧。  
“真的一丝转圜的余地都没有吗？”  
听到这些话刘希鑫觉得自己兴许还有机会。  
“你知道，我一旦决定的事情，十头牛都拉不回来，你也说过我很多次，为什么性格要这么的固执。我们这多年的感情，我希望至少在分手的时候双方不要弄得这么难堪。至少以后回忆起这段情的时候，不要被我们分手的不愉快所替代，毕竟我们在一起也创造了很多美好的回忆不是吗？”  
易希冀像在安抚受伤孩童般，用着温柔的声音说到。  
刘希鑫知道，易希冀语气越是温柔就代表他们之前之间越没有可能了。他死心了，他知道他心中有条线了，谁碰到了，谁就结束了。他原本以为他会被自己所改变，可结果是——他永远都活得那么明白，那么自我。  
“希冀，就像你说的，那我请求一个离别之吻吧。”  
面对刘希鑫最后的请求，易希冀坐过去，给了他最后一个离别之吻。  
“谢谢，我先回去了。”  
刘希鑫恋恋不舍地向易希冀告别后就离去了。易希冀没有马上离开，而是坐在那边，抬着头呆呆地看着天花板，也不知道在想什么。而在一旁默默围观了全程的董川息内心却是闪过一排排黑人问号，疯狂在心中咆哮着。等等，这样就结束了吗？！诶？！怎么没打起来？刚开始一触即发的火药味的是怎么一回事？怎么到后面就变得深情款款了？我是穿越了吗？？？董川息脑子里来来回回放着刚才这里所发生的事，脑子还没等人反应过来，屁股就已经坐到了易希冀对面了。  
对于突来的陌生人，易希冀警戒了起来，紧握着手中的酒杯。  
“真不好意思，我不是故意偷听的。这里请先生一杯酒，全当做赔礼了。”  
董川息指了指刚才自己坐的位子。  
“这边才是让你见笑了。”  
易希冀接过酒表示感谢，并没有打算喝它。  
“你和刚才那名男性交往了很久吗？”  
董川息一时克制不住好奇心。  
“随便刺探他人的隐私可是很没有礼貌的行为哦。”  
易希冀晃了晃自己手里的酒杯。  
“毕竟，我第一次来这种酒吧不免产生好奇嘛。”  
董川息继续打哈哈道。  
“那你是想开启新大门咯？”  
易希冀拿起自己的酒小酌了一口。  
“嗯？”  
董川息心想，这个流程怎么不太对啊。  
“你要是想也可以，反正你也看到我刚恢复单身。”  
易希冀单手撑着桌面，另一只手拽住董川息的领带。借着来自天花板四周微弱的灯光，这时候的董川息才看清楚眼前的人长的什么样。黑色的头发微卷，刘海打落在眼镜上，镜框后面藏着的桃花眼正直勾勾地盯着自己，唇边还沾着刚刚喝下酒，白皙的脸也因此略泛红晕，想必是喝酒容易显脸的人。他看着眼前的人有些入迷，董川息自诩见过的美女也不少，但他第一次见到像易希冀这种，眉宇间带着少许妩媚，但媚而不妖，不会使你把他当成女人，却又无法把眼睛从他的脸上移开的“男人”。  
这是某种气质吗？董川觉得自己有点上头了。  
“怎么不说话了？”  
易希冀，发现眼前的人看着他，一言不发，这倒是让他有些不自在了。  
“那我们现在就去。”  
半晌董川息突然冒出这样一句话，他豁出去了，说做就做才是男人，若是第一次和男人的话，他也乐意和他。


	2. Chapter 2

二人从酒吧出来后，他们沿着路边寻找宾馆，就近看到了一家就进去了。二人在前台开了一间商务间，就顺着电梯上到了2楼，打开房门发现地上散落着一些小卡。易希冀先进去把房卡插上，打开房间的灯，董川息则是蹲下去把散落在地上的小卡片捡起来了。  
“哟，我头次见到小卡片呢。”  
卡片上全是胸大的漂亮姐姐，下方用着显眼的大红色还印着电话号码，生怕人看不见。  
“你准备试试的话，我洗完澡就回去了。”  
易希冀脱下外套挂在门口的衣架上。  
“不了不了，不是说好新大门吗？”  
来历不明的小卡片看看就好了，哪个还会真的去试啊，除非傻子吧。  
看着对方连连摇头脸上露出“你别当我智障”的表情，易希冀竟然觉得还有点可爱。  
“我先去洗了，趁着这个时间你也可以再想想。”  
在易希冀进浴室后，董川息坐在沙发上真的开始思考了起来，自己是否有些太冲动？  
自己和刚见面的男性就上床是不是胆有点儿肥？虽说他也有和女孩子约过，但从性别的角度来说，女性没这么危险吧。不果两个男人之间要怎么做？果然还是用后面吗？  
没坐住的他在床边走来走去，又开始思考谁上谁下的问题了。毕竟他是第一次所以他会是下面吗？董川息下意识地摸了摸自己的屁股，觉得这个提议不好。不，他不行。所以他要是在上面的话怎么做？自己做的好吗？毕竟男人和女人的构造不一样吧。如果在做的途中出现什么黄色不明液体？董川息突然打了个冷颤，心想现在溜还来得及吗？虽然是心里是这么想，但还是被好奇心战胜了，他掏出了手机飞速敲打着屏幕，开始搜索和男人做的时候该注意哪些事项。  
唉，冲动可真是魔鬼啊，这可真是千古不变的名言。  
就在董川息还在左右为难的时候，易希冀已经洗好了从浴室出来了。  
“你还在啊，我以为你会跑呢。”  
易希冀穿着宾馆的浴衣，用毛巾擦拭着被水打湿的发梢，他用余光扫了一眼屋内，发现跟他过来的男人还坐在屋里，他原本以为他会趁着他洗澡的空档溜走。  
董川息看到湿漉漉的易希冀朝自己走来的样子，也不知道是不是戳中自己哪里的性癖，心中燃起了无名欲火。  
为什么男人也会如此撩人？董川息灵魂深处发出了呐喊，他把外套一脱，随手甩到沙发上，一溜烟人钻进了浴室。  
管他是死是活，先上了再说，反正什么都有第一次。抱着这样的心态，董川息在浴室里把自己里里外外都洗得干干净净。

“洗好了啊，洗的还时间还怪久的。”  
易希冀靠坐在床头已经刷了好一会儿的手机了，在等他的空档，他把今晚要用的“道具”早已整齐的摆放在床头柜上了，一切都是那么的熟练。  
董川息走过去，打算先发制人。他单膝跪在床上，一手抬起了易希冀的下巴，嘴角拉出向上的弧度露出他引以为豪的迷人笑容，双眸深情款款地看着眼前的可人儿，脑子里却开始飞速地翻阅刚才在手机上查看的资料。  
对他而言「输人不输阵，输阵就嗝屁。」  
“先生，你这是打算给我一个吻吗？”  
然而他眼前的人在男性经验上毕竟是他的前辈，他心里打着什么样的小算盘会不知道？易希冀主动凑上去亲吻董川息的双唇，顺势就把他推到在床上，压在身下。  
“我果然是在下面的吗？”  
董川息的内心有点期待又有点害怕。  
“你猜。”  
看着身下的人，易希冀整个人压在董川息身上，这次的吻可不像刚才那般似的蜻蜓点水。他的舌头如同识途老马一般，一下就钻进了董川息的口中，舔舐着他的舌根，寻找他口腔内敏感的部位。可那头的董川息也不是一个甘愿被人压制的人，他用他29年积累起来的技巧回敬着眼前的这个人，毕竟男人和女神的口腔又没什么不同，敏感的部位都大差不差。  
舌尖与舌尖交缠在一起吹奏着淫糜的交响乐，已经分不清是谁的唾液在两人的口腔中来回流淌。  
“唔~”  
易希冀头次体验到如此美妙的亲吻，愉悦的声音不免从嘴边流出。看来他和眼前的男人身体相性度还不差，想必今晚会是个美妙的夜晚。  
“感觉你很高兴呢，我的技巧还不错吧。”  
董川息看着眼前的可人儿因自己的吻而微微涨红的双颊，时不时发出悦耳的喘息声，心情顿时大好。  
“以一个直男的角度来说，你确实不差。”  
易希冀舔舐着双唇，嘴角还留有二人交缠时候淫糜的液体。  
“嘿，经过今夜我也不再是直男了哦。”  
董川息用舌头舔舐着他的嘴角，不知为何有种甜腻的味道。  
“那么为了庆祝你脱“直”要让你度过个永生难忘的夜晚了。”  
易希冀说完后便退去身上的浴衣，露出健美的身躯。身上的肌肉练到恰到好处，不会看起来太壮也没有那种一推就倒的纤细感，腹部也隐约能看出腹肌。而他的肤色相比起普通男性而言，身较为白皙，不知是不是因为他体毛稀少的原因。董川息欣赏着眼前人身体的同时，自己也不甘示弱，“唰”一下把浴衣往下一拉，露出了他让人女人都为之迷恋的身材，只不过皮肤相对比较深的，有着别同易希冀另一种美感。  
“你这身体想必迷倒了不少少女吧？”  
易希冀手轻抚着董川息健硕的胸膛，指尖来回揉搓着他的乳首。  
“你也不赖呀，不也迷倒了万千少男。”  
董川息言语反击着他的挑衅，但身体上还是任他不安分的手来回揉搓，毕竟舒服的事情谁都不会拒绝的。  
“你看起来挺享受的嘛。”  
易希冀很满意他的反应，手上的力道稍微加重了。  
“这可不，毕竟我新手，要有大佬带着才能飞啊，唔～”  
随后易希冀整个人贴上董川息的身上，他再一次亲吻着董川息。他用自己胸部摩擦着董川息胸部，这不同于女性柔软的胸部，男性的胸要硬实着许多。可两人乳首的摩擦那种一点点软软酥麻又痒痒的触感，反到是更让他欲罢不能，让两人的乳首都变得挺立了起来。  
“你有反应了。”  
看着董川息挺立的乳首，他俯下身去吸吮着。  
“唔。”  
吸吮了一会后，易希冀双手撑着床，用自己的分身摩擦着他的分身，内裤粗糙布料的纹理摩擦着双方分身，刺刺的触感刺激着它们，包裹着它们，它们奋力地想要撑破布料冲出来，与对方坦诚相见。  
易希冀坐起，屁股在董川息小儿子身上扭来扭去，伸手朝床头柜上摸了个保险套，用嘴撕开后，扯下来董川息的内裤，就给他的小儿子戴上。  
“你这要干什么？”  
董川息条件反射双手护着自己的小儿子。  
“给你口交，等下好进来。”  
易希冀看到董川息的怂样，不免觉得好笑。  
“口就口，为啥要戴套？”  
“我讨厌精液的味道。”  
易希冀慢慢地把套子给他套上。  
“等等，我才是要捅的那方？”  
反射弧慢了半拍的董川息才反应过来自己是做进入的那方。  
“难道你想被捅？”  
就在这会的功夫易希冀这会已经戴好套子准备开搞了。  
“你不说，我内心其实还有点小期待自己会不会是下面的那个。”  
董川息有点害羞对了对手指，旁边的易希冀一脸嫌弃表情说道。  
“不，我们今晚第一次，我不想上个直男出现什么意外事故，毕竟自己的菊花自己清楚。”  
“唔，好吧，你说得也有点道理。”  
听到对方这样说，董川息也觉得有点道理，他双手摊开，现在他就准备当个任人宰割的羔羊。易希冀趴在他的身下先用舌尖舔舐着董川息的分身，他隔着套子也能感受到来自易希冀舌尖的温度，忍不住发出了闷哼。“唔~”而易希冀自然不会放过董川息，用着熟练的舌头来回挑逗，时而用他的小嘴用力地吸吮着，时而用自己口腔内部摩擦着。不知道是不是因为隔着套子，让他有种来自两种不同的包裹感，就这样紧紧地抱住他的分身。  
“唔，就是，哪里，啊，好舒服......”  
以前也不是没被交往过的女性口过，但是戴着套，还是头一次，别说还另有风味，而看着对方的小嘴整个含进去后脸颊被撑得鼓鼓的也好可爱。  
但是光他自己一个人爽好像也说不过去，可他现在手又够不到对方的小儿子，这要咋整呢。于是他灵机一动，他用双脚握住了易希冀分身，灵活地摩擦着。人类脚上的皮肤没有手掌那么柔软光滑，常年在地上行走的脚掌，会被磨出些脚茧。而易希冀的分身在这些参差不匀的小茧摩擦下，前端有些湿润。口腔塞满的充实感与身下摩擦带来的快感，让嘴巴的动作也越来越快，董川息的分身顶到他的喉深又抽出，顶到又抽出，这来来回回数次，让他也有点想泄了。  
“啊，啊～要去了，要去了。”  
“唔～唔～”  
易希冀嘴里喊含着董川息的命根，董川息脚上握着易希冀的命根。为了想快点抵达高潮，两人的动作越来越快越来越快，终于一起到了最顶处，又几乎同时射出。  
“咳咳。”  
虽然有套，但是精液射出的惯力还是让易希冀喉头有点卡着呛了几口口水。  
“哇，你射了我一脚。”  
董川息用他一脚的精液往易希冀腹部上蹭去。易希冀抓住他的脚说：  
“我说了我不喜欢精液。”  
“这不也是你的。”  
董川息摸了摸刚才抹到他身上的精液，舔了一口，竟然没有什么味道。易希冀看着他的动作，眉头皱成一团，满脸写着嫌弃的表情说：  
“......你开心就好。”  
“我很开心啊！”  
董川息顺势就把易希冀搂到怀里，顺着脊椎下滑到股间的缝隙，一个手指就伸了进去。  
“哇，真的好柔软，里面还是湿哒哒的。”  
董川息心想，看样子他是真的准备好了。  
“啊，唔～刚刚，你去洗澡的时候我自己就先扩张了下。”  
后庭一下感受到异物让易希冀有些不适。  
“我看看，是这里吧。”  
董川息跟着记忆里的教程，顺着手指的第二关节处找到了易希冀的前列腺，来回点安刺激，快感直接传达到脑部，让易希冀连连忍不住发出了娇喘。“啊～嗯～这里！”由于易希冀事先已经扩张好了，董川息顺利地将三根手指都放进去了。  
“这样是不是很舒服啊。”  
他摸准了敏感点后毫不手软的刺激着。  
“舒服~啊~这里~就是这里~啊～”  
易希冀已经有段时间没做过了，再加上他本来就对舒服的事没有什么抵抗力。  
董川息手指在里面来回搅动，想努力再把易希冀的后庭再撑开点，虽然他说事先扩张过了，但感觉自己那么大玩意进去，还是多松松万无一失点好，毕竟没有人喜欢疼。  
“唔～”  
易希冀双手挽着董川息的脖子，开始向董川息索吻，他啃咬着他的唇，想用舌头撬开进入更深的地方。董川息回应着他的索取，他把舌头也探向易希冀的深处，双方来回搅动着舔舐着又是一番缠绵，易希冀在董川息耳边轻声说道“进来。”把董川息一推，顺势坐到了他的腹部，一手扶着他的分身，一手扶着自己的屁股，对准自己的后庭，慢慢地坐了下去。  
“唔～你别动，我自己来。”  
他分身的前端一点一点撑开着易希冀的后庭，当全部都吞进去的时候，易希冀缓慢地开始抽动，他自己上下摆动着腰寻找着自己敏感点。  
对于第一次进去男性体内的董川息而言，那种压迫感，和在女性的身体里是完全不一样的。由于内部已经十分的柔软，每随着易希冀的一次起伏，后庭肉壁内的褶皱摩擦着着他的分身，那种非同一般的收缩感，董川息觉得自己可能再也回不去了。  
“哈，啊～哈～”  
分不清是谁和谁的喘息声，整个房间散发着情欲的香气。  
“嗯~哈~你真棒！”  
董川息也不是一个一直甘于被动的人，在易希冀再一次坐下后，他一个鲤鱼打挺，直接把整个根部都顶进去，插到了易希冀的最深处，他闷哼了一声有些失神。董川息看准时机反把他推在床上，翘起他的双腿，这回换他开始进攻。  
“哈～啊～啊！慢点～啊～快点～”  
易希冀双手抓着床单，他失去了支撑点只能任由董川息坚挺的分身进进出出。  
“唔～你到底是要怎样？”  
董川息不知道易希冀到底想怎样，速度放下来了他又叫喊着快点，快了又喊着慢，此时的易希冀哪知道自己在说什么，只凭着本能呻吟着。  
“不，啊～用力～用力～快点～啊～啊～舒服～好～用力～啊”  
“唔～哈……”  
董川息随着易希冀的呻吟声攻势也越来越猛。  
“啊～不要～不要～停！啊～哈～顶到了～啊～这里～”  
肿胀的内壁，酥麻的快感，脑子里一片空白。  
“你的身体，还挺诚实的嘛。”  
看着他意乱情迷的双眼，董川息换了一个姿势抬起了他的一条腿腿侧身开始疯狂输出。  
“太~啊~啊~太快~慢点~”  
对突如其来的猛攻，易希冀还没反应过来，又被快感所淹没了。  
“啊~不~快点~用力”  
“唔～唔～哈～想接吻～啊～”  
易希冀觉得自己后面被填满了但是上面好空虚，他想要一起被填满的感觉。听到易希冀的请求，董川息换回刚才的姿势，整个人压在他身上，亲吻着他的双唇，他双手环住他索求更多更多。  
“哈～舌头～”  
“唔～啊～还要～更多～喜欢～”  
“唔～哈～”  
“哈～啊～啊”  
舌尖缠绵的喘息声与激烈的撞击声交织在一起，已经分不清是谁发出来的声音了，双方凭着本能寻求着更多的快感，脑子已经放弃机能，只想沉浸在美妙的性爱之中。  
不停地抽动不停地索求，也不知道做了多少次，最后易希冀就那样坐着趴在董川息的身上睡着了，董川息也没有力气推开他，尽管下面还连着，两人已是精疲力尽，抱着浑身精液的对方一起陷入沉眠。


	3. Chapter 3

清早的阳光透过窗帘的缝隙照射在床上，董川息翻个身后那一米阳光就刚好落在他的眉间。对于光线较为敏感的他皱着眉头呻吟了几声，十分不情愿地眯着眼，横躺在床上，他摸了摸自己的身体，昨天与他人欢愉的记忆一下就涌入脑中。他双手在两边拍拍，发现周围都空荡荡的，昨晚躺在身边的人已经不在床上了。“唰啦唰啦”隐约中听到浴室传来流水声，他十分艰难地坐起来，抓了抓凌乱的头发，打了个哈欠，此时的他已经完全清醒了。  
“噫，味道真恶心。”  
他闻了闻昨晚身上残留下的精液，黏糊糊的怪恶心的，对于自己为什么会睡着产生了疑问。他望向浴室，透过玻璃的剪影隐约可以看出一个人在洗澡，用脚趾头想也知道浴室里的人是谁。  
看着浴室里的人不慌不慢地清洗着自己的身体，他回过神来，赤脚踩在冰冷的瓷砖上走到浴室里问道：  
“介意我进来一起洗吗？”  
易希冀小声“啧”了一声，“我说介意，你会出去吗？”说完他又继续搓着头发。  
虽说两个大男人挤在一个小浴室里的确不方便，但是董川息想早点把身上黏糊糊的精液给清洗干净，也顾不上那么多了，于是两个一米八几的大汉一起挤在一个狭小的浴室里大眼瞪小眼的洗澡。  
“蓬头你不用的话能给我用下吗？”  
易希冀别了别头指了下蓬头，示意他自己随意，反正他洗得也差不多了，等把头上的泡沫冲掉就能出去了。  
两人就静静的各洗各的，浴室里除了水声还是水声。

“帮我冲下头。”  
易希冀看到董川息拿着蓬头在冲身体，也不好说让他挂回去，干脆让他帮自己冲完后直接出去留他一个人慢慢洗。董川息也很配合地帮他把头上的泡沫冲掉了。  
“谢谢。我就不和你抢了，你慢慢洗吧。”  
说完易希冀身上裹着一条干净的浴巾就出去了。  
“等等。”  
看到易希冀要出去，董川息慌忙地拉住了他，导致他脚底一滑栽倒在了董川息的怀里，董川息一个啷当屁股着地，“啊”的惨叫出声。  
“我觉得我的鸡儿要断了。”  
易希冀隔着浴巾感受到自己的分身压在董川息的分身上。想想自己180的体型，现在这个身体的重量全吃在他一人身上，他可能真的要断了。但又想到是他突然拉自己，自己脚打滑才倒的，看着他的因疼痛扭曲的脸易希冀最后淡淡地说出了四个字“自作自受”。  
“你就不能安慰下我吗？”  
董川息委屈巴巴地揉着他的屁股。  
“停，打住。接下来你想做找别人去，我没可工夫陪你再来一轮。”  
易希冀拿开他吃豆腐的手，用手抵着他的唇表示他可以闭嘴了，撑着他的肩膀站起来走出了浴室，换个衣服就打算走人。  
看到易希冀准备走，董川息扶着自己的小儿子也站起来，准备过去拦住。  
“等等，易先生，至少留个联系方式再走呀。”  
董川息从裤子口袋里摸出名片盒，打算把自己的名片给他。  
“不用了先生，一夜情而已没必要留名，有缘再见。”  
易希冀推手拒绝，头也没回的就走了。留下一身湿漉漉的董川息拿着名片夹，呆呆地站在床前看着他离去的背影。

从宾馆出去的易希冀摸了摸自己屁股，还能感受到昨晚余温。这种事一次就够了，没必要再和陌生人纠缠不休。而且经过一晚上的发泄，他的心情好似也没那么郁闷了，手机叫了个车就回去了。  
到家后，换上家居服，泡了壶咖啡，准备开始今天的工作。  
从公司离职后，差不多也要有1年多了。因为自己实在无法习惯大公司的那种氛围，无法苟同那种环境，最终还是递了辞呈自己一个人出来干了。好在工作的那几年也积累了不少人脉，而且这1年来自己独立接单，反而要比在公司的时候收益高，就是累了点。但和在公司各个部门勾心斗角的事相比，身体上的累还能睡回来，心理上的累真的是怎么都调理不回来了。而且他偶尔也会去朋友开的教学班代课做讲师，也算是有固定收入，少接两个单日子也不会特别紧巴巴，也算是自由和潇洒。  
易希冀端着咖啡坐到他的老板靠椅上，喝了一口晃了晃鼠标，电脑的显示屏亮了，是他昨天还差一点做好的设计稿“唉。”他叹了一口气把咖啡放下，开始继续昨天没有做完的工作。  
鼠标的按键声“哒哒哒”在房间回响，稿件在储存的时候会听到他爆几声粗口。在他坐在电脑前差不多快一个小时后，他伸了个懒腰长舒一口气，脸上露出了满意的笑容。他下楼去客厅的沙发上一躺，准备休息一会后再做最后的检查。  
“腰疼。”  
易希冀锤锤后背，从茶几下面的隔层拿出一个纸盒，翻出了来几片膏药贴在了自己的腰和颈椎上。膏药的热量从皮肤上传来，他顿时感觉身上轻松了许多。  
“好了，最后的工作做完了，我就解放了。”  
易希冀又回到房间，坐回他的老板椅，一手放在键盘，一手抓着鼠标仔细盯着电脑屏幕，按着空格键滑动着鼠标开始最后的检阅工程了。这次的甲方是初次合作，是经由朋友介绍来的。所以这次的稿子易希冀做的十分认真，每一次检阅也是一遍又一遍，就为了能在新客户这边树立好口碑，好为日后成立工作室做打算。  
“看样子，没什么问题了。”  
易希冀把文件打包好发到甲方邮箱里，今天最重要的工作也已经完成了，可以彻底放松一下了。  
“咕噜噜~”易希冀回过神来已经是下午3点，肚子发出了抗议后，他才想起自己今天一天什么都没吃。  
“还是叫外卖吧，晚上再出去吃好了。”  
刚干完活的他实在不想出门觅食了，他打开手机点了一份金拱门套餐，端着没喝完的咖啡去卧室的大床上躺下等待着他的外卖。  
在脑袋都放空的时候，他开始反省昨天自己的行为。觉得自己有些失常，怎么就答应和一个直男一夜情了呢？也许是和刘希鑫的分手的事比他想象中的更受打击吧。  
他看着床上刘希鑫送给他的抱枕，回忆起自己第一次和刘希鑫相遇是在他才初入社会的时候。那时的他终于拿到一家大公司的内定，他欣喜若狂。他的姐姐为了给他庆祝也专门请了一天的假，带他去他一直想去的意大利餐厅庆祝了一下。不过在和姐姐告别后，他自己又偷偷的跑去gay吧想看看和自己同类的人都是什么样的，以前在上学基本每天忙着学习，而且基于某些原因他也一直不敢承认自己的性取向，但是现在不同了他没有了后顾之忧，可以放心大胆的做自己了。

人不在沉默中爆发就在沉默中死亡，就看谁先战胜谁了。

他一早查好了资料，怀着忐忑的心情来到了GAY吧一条街。这里的人比想象的要高调多了，路上基本都是成双成对的男男或是女女，他们勾肩搭背，互相亲吻，在这里他们可以尽情得做自己。易希冀双手拽着自己的衣领，小心翼翼地走在街道上，面对这样的阵势他还是显得有些唯唯诺诺。但是男人说到做到，他眼一闭就进了一家酒吧。  
进去的瞬间，他感到有些害怕，里面好多人在舞池中间，相拥在一起亲亲抱抱，而且并不是固定的一对，是不同人来回亲亲抱抱。他不太喜欢那种互不认识的人毫无距离感的氛围。  
他大概在那边呆了十几分钟，实在觉得不习惯准备走人的时候，还没起身就被几个醉汉按头坐下，说要他陪他们玩玩，一个人的手还不停地摸着他的脸，他感觉鸡皮疙瘩都掉了一地。但是那时候他还是个初入社会毛头小子哪见过这世面啊，吓得缩成一团动都不敢动。要是换成现在，估计上去就是一巴掌了。就在他快要被这群醉汉架走的时候，刘希鑫出现了，帮他赶走了这些人，真的就是十分老套的剧情。他为了聊表谢意便请刘希鑫喝了一杯。只不过没想到，后来会在同一个公司相遇，虽然是不同部门，偶尔也会约出去喝一杯，之后自然而然地就在一起了。  
可即便是这样又如何呢？最终还不是迈不过现实这座高山，多年的感情也敌不过社会的漩涡，太过在意他人的眼光后，久而久之就不知道自己身处何方了。  
人到成年多少都会被改变，他自己也改变了很多。以前的他是根本不可能会和初次见面的人发生肉体关系的，然而就在昨天他就做了，而且自己还十分开放。  
想到这里，他觉得丢人，对昨天的自己起了杀意。  
只能说现实改变了他们。他也不能怪刘希鑫，毕竟人在某些利益面前必须要学会妥协。他选择了向家庭和社会妥协，只不过自己无法做到这样的妥协，也不想牵扯无辜的人，那么只能自己选择放下了。  
可多年的感情真的能说放就放吗？  
易希冀看着天花板，既然是自己的选择，就怨不得人，只能自己去承担。但回想起自己和刘希鑫的点点滴滴，心中某一处地方还是会痛。  
“叮咚叮咚”随着大门的门铃响起，易希冀的思绪被拉回到现实。应该是他的外卖来了，人还是先解决自己的民生问题在去思考别的吧。  
易希冀下床穿上拖鞋，开门去拿外卖了。  
“您好，请问是易先生吗？”  
“是的，谢谢。”  
“麻烦给个好评，谢谢。”  
说完外卖小哥离开了，易希冀也掏出手机在APP上点了送达，给了外卖小哥一个好评后又把手机揣回兜里。拿着东西到客厅的茶几上，他打开塑料袋，里面有可乐，汉堡，薯条。他并不是因为喜欢才吃这些垃圾食品，只是在不想出门又想快点吃上东西的时候，他通常会点这些，尽管楼下没几步路就是个面馆。  
“看来，今后又是要和外卖一起过日子了。”  
易希冀把吸管插到可乐里，喝了一大口，拿起汉堡开始吃他的午饭，不过这时间段应该算是下午茶了。  
其实他不会做饭，也不擅长做家务，以前在老家的时候这些也一直是她姐姐负责，他父亲也不准让他碰这些，说这是女人做的，大男人不需要管。导致他成年后才发现自己生活某些方面有些白痴。后来大学考到了和姐姐一个城市，结果又是他姐姐在照顾他。不过在他姐姐结婚后就来得少了基本无暇管他，都忙着照顾自己的家庭了。这个重任随后就转交给了刘希鑫，他偶尔空闲的时候会来照看下他的生活起居，可能因为他是家里的老大，这方面也比自己好。  
“易希冀啊，你还在想这些有的没的做什么呢？做人的话，就应该果断点不是吗？你又不是做不到。”  
易希冀猛然发现自己又开始回忆过去，他捏了下自己的脸，肯定是因为太累了。他决定去卧室躺平，睡一觉来逃避现实。他把吃剩下的垃圾丢到厨房垃圾桶里，垃圾袋收好，放到门口，洗了个手后趴在床上就睡着了。   
也不知道是睡了多久，朦朦胧胧中他仿佛又听到了自己肚子叫喊的声音，他抱着枕头趴在床上手“啪嗒啪嗒”寻找着自己的手机。他眯着眼看了下时间已经是晚上7点了，他拿着手机转了个身子看着卧室天花板上的顶灯愣了一会，突然坐起来，洗了把脸换了身衣服，带上垃圾准备出门溜达下，吃个饭顺便再喝一杯。

“易先生，你今天也来啦，还是老规矩吗？”  
易希冀向酒保点头表示ok，接到信号的酒保就“哐次哐次”地开始调酒了。  
人啊，真的就是贱，易希冀不禁这样想着。在有人陪的时候，觉得对方太粘自己烦，可是一旦真的一个人的话，又觉得寂寞，这不是贱是什么。  
“好巧呀，今儿又见了。”  
“啧”  
易希冀听到背后传来的声音忍不住砸嘴。但声音的主人自顾自地拉开他旁边的靠椅坐了下来。  
“我今天本来说想碰运气看看能不能见到你，没想到一进来就看到你了。”  
董川息看起来十分开心，易希冀也没说什么，礼貌性地点了下头笑笑表示一下，什么话也没说。  
“你不说话的话，就我一个人说个不停感觉有些尴尬。”  
被人无视的董川息显得有些失落，一旁的易希冀还是默不吱声，双眼开始打量着他。  
看样子他身高应该是跟自己差不多的样子，最多也就误差几厘米吧。根据昨晚的数据，他体型可能比自己要壮实点，虽说自己偶尔也会去健身房，只不过也是因为姐姐对他说常坐对身体不好，要多运动，所以他才去的。看样子他应该是常去，或许还很喜欢也说不准。现在穿着衣服看不出什么，但看过昨天脱下衣服的他，易希冀知道眼前这个男人，身材属于男人看到都会嫉妒的那种。而且仔细观察看他的五官，轮廓也十分硬朗。眼窝相比他的要深邃的得多，鼻梁挺拔的程度也不亚于欧美人。下颌骨120度角弧线刚刚好，不会显得脸太窄也不会太宽，头发颜色偏棕就不会像黑色一样给人感觉不透气。这一看就是长着一副女人爱的脸，而他的穿着打扮也十分得体，休闲也不失几分庄重。  
“你这样看着我，是不是对我有意思呀？”  
看着一言不发盯着自己的易希冀，董川息忍不住皮了一下。  
“是啊，毕竟你同性初体验是我给的，当然也要多看几眼啦。”  
易希冀没有无视他反倒是打趣地回击着。  
“谢谢大佬第一次就这么温柔，我都有些上瘾，要不今晚我们继续，你看可好？”  
看着对方没有无视自己，董川息觉得自己还是有戏的。  
“别了，一次就够了，我今晚还有事就先走了，有缘再见。”  
易希冀觉得这狗皮膏药是缠上自己了，还是走为上策，说罢一溜烟人消失在酒吧门口。  
“又被他溜了，他上辈子是泥鳅吗，这么滑？”  
董川息看到桌上易希冀剩下来未喝完的鸡尾酒，拿起抿了一小口。  
“这酒还挺配他的。酸甜过后，口中只遗留下一丝丝苦味。”  
董川息把剩下的也一饮而尽。  
“小哥，看你一人，要不今晚我们一起呀。”  
邀请他的是一名身材娇小，样貌偏似女性的男性。  
他看着对方，心想既然都已经一只脚踏进来了，何必不整个人都躺进来呢，毕竟人生苦短，活着快乐才是最重要的嘛，再说他也想知道自己是对他感兴趣，还是真对男人开启了大门。

他搂着那人，准备再一次去探索新大门了。


	4. Chapter 4

易希冀这两天一直都在家疯狂的改稿子。赶了两个通宵的他，差点以为再也见不到明天的太阳了。  
这次的甲方就跟得了多动症一样，一会儿一个想法一会儿一个要求，一刻都停不下来。他们先是把他拉到什么设计群里，他内心虽是万般不情愿，谁让他们都是爸爸，没办法就给了个小号加。进去之后发现他们内部定稿人也没确定下来，什么人都喜欢来插一嘴指使他要怎么改。一下这里要怎么样，哪里加什么，弄得他怒火中烧，还屁都不能放一个，谁让他们都是爸爸。  
他现在特别的后悔，为什么要接？碍着朋友的面子他也不能发火，但是现在这个情况，搞得他现在都没办法做其他事了，就这一个稿子破大点事就来来回回改个七八次。而且个个都喜欢发语音，也不是个个普通话都标准，光听他们的意见就浪费了一大半的时间，烦死个人。他一想到修改稿交过去之后，又是一堆意见，他头都要大了。说是为了照顾他们领导能看懂，方案设计、如何安装，最后呈现的效果，要他做了一套PPT做示意。  
易希冀终于改完了全部，气得把鼠标一摔。破口大骂道：  
“这群甲方真是的，提意见的时候，一个二个想象力真的丰富跟个大爷一样，一到要定稿后就是这我不明白，那我看不懂，就装起了孙子。困死我了，弄个定时邮件明天上午再给他们发过去吧，我实在是扛不住了，明天睡醒了再洗澡吧。”  
易希冀把自己丢的鼠标又拣回去后，他眯着眼睛跌跌撞撞地爬到床上，没过几分钟就听到房间里传来他疲惫的鼻息声。

“滴滴滴滴滴滴”每天设置的固定闹钟，准时地在早上10点时，有节奏的响起。今天易希冀当做什么都没发生，关掉后接着继续与周公约会，直到中午12点的时候，手机如轰炸机一样疯狂响起。  
“妈的，吵死了，让人睡个安生觉都不行吗？”  
被炸醒的易希冀，接起电话后就是一顿臭骂。  
“易希冀，你他妈还睡，也不看看现在几点了，给老娘爬来。”  
电话里传来的声音吓得他一个踉跄坐了起来，一扫刚才的态度，仿佛刚才那个人不是自己。  
“我亲爱的李姐姐，您消消气，我这就起来，立即马上。今天是我代课的日子，我没忘。你看，我这不赶稿熬了两个通宵嘛，您也不是不知道甲方是什么鬼样。”  
“别给我耍嘴贫，我不给你打电话你就睡过去了。1个小时内给我滚过来。”  
电话那头女声说完就把电话给挂了。易希冀这下算是完全清醒了，他看了下时间，难怪李姐会轰炸他，这都12点了。他赶紧放下手机，从床上跳下去，百米冲进浴室里，开始洗洗弄弄。弄完差不多半个多小时，他再叫个车差不多30分钟内能到，1点准时能到。

和他估算的一样，一个小时不多不少刚刚好，他踩着点到了李淑婷的工作室。李淑婷看到他两眼深深的眼袋后想骂他的话又憋回了肚子里，去厨房给他倒了一杯咖啡递过去。  
“辛苦了。自己出来干就是这样，但相对也比较自由，毕竟自己是自己的老板。不过你也不用那么拼，你我还是请得起的。”  
李淑婷拍了怕他的肩。  
“大家都等着你呢，先去上课吧，回头再回去好好休息。”  
易希冀“嗯”了一声，接过咖啡进了教室。 

李姐，李淑婷，因为和他姐名字相近，成为了他姐大学最好的朋友。通过她姐这条线两人搭上线。认识后发现专业差不多，爱好重叠率也高，时间一长关系也变好了。  
这里是她自己的画室。  
一楼是教室，上课的地方，二楼则是她个人起居空间。原先她也是个设计师，至于为什么会辞职开画室，其实理由和易希冀辞职的理由也大差不差。  
由于她是在男人堆里长大的，导致她各方面都十分的强势，再加上她是她家唯一一个女孩，家里人都很宠她。  
她还在公司的时候有些男同事因为工作能力没她好，就老是给她使小绊子，在领导面前给她穿小鞋。还没事在当她面对她冷嘲热讽的，说她什么，像个男人以后嫁不出去；一个女人和男人抢什么工作；迟早也要回家庭什么的，巴拉巴拉的说一堆。每次向领导反映，得到的回馈总是说她是太强势，会让一些男同事没面子，让她注意下。她气不过，就辞职了自己开了个绘画工作室，教一些小朋友们画画。不过她走后听到以前的同事和她说，因为那几个光会耍嘴皮的傻X因为工作能力不如她，接手她的项目后，做什么黄什么，最后还被甲方终止了合作，因而被降职降薪，听到这消息别提她有多爽了。  
再后来她听到易希冀也离职了，七七八八也能猜到为什么辞了。便在画室专门为易希冀开了节课，专门教一些家庭主妇一些常用软件的使用和一些修图技巧。加上易希冀本身的硬件条件，意外还在主妇里面很有人气，报名的人还挺多的。

易希冀上完了今天的理论内容，现在是实践课程，他在投影仪上布置了今天的主题，没有自己想做的可以做这个。大概半个小时后，主妇们也做得差不多了，问题也都接踵而来。

“易老师，你看这里这样处理可以吗？”  
一名妇女指了指她电脑图片的画面。  
“可以，不过你颜色有点过曝，数值可以稍微再压一点。”  
他指了指画面上最亮的部位说道。  
“易老师，我这样排可以吧？这样交给老师没问题吧？”  
另一名妇女没等前面的人问完，就插话了。也不能怪她，这是孩子学校布置的作业，她也是因为这个原因才来学这个。唉，现在这个社会做家长不会点技能完全没办法在班上立足，而她的孩子现在还只是上学前班。  
“我觉得没什么问题，就是这张照片稍微放小点，毕竟你这是团体活动，太过于凸显个人不太好。”  
画面是一个学前班团体活动的海报。  
“可是，我儿子那么可爱。”  
谁不想自己的孩子是班上最闪亮的那颗星，所以她的画面基本全是关于她孩子的画面，别的同学特别的少。  
“这样可不行哦，要是其他的家长有意见的话，最后麻烦的不还是自己。”  
易希冀的声音十分轻柔，嘴角扬起的微笑也给人感觉十分的真诚。  
“小易这孩子真有耐心。”  
“没有没有，是姐姐们学的认真。”  
“哎呦，瞧这小嘴甜的。”  
易希冀笑笑看看时间，也到下课的时间了。  
“姐姐们，时间也不早了，今天就到这里结束吧。”  
“哎呀，真的？这个时间了，赶紧去接我家小孩。”  
一听到到时间了，主妇们全一溜烟地溜了回去接孩子放学去了。  
“唉，累死了。”  
等人全都走完了，易希冀去会客厅的沙发躺下来。  
“辛苦了。”  
“李姐，到晚上可有你受的了。”  
基本她这里下午送走了主妇，晚上就迎来了孩子，而且多半都是双工作父母的孩子，变相地成了一个托儿所了。  
易希冀想起曾有一个晚上替李淑婷代班，背后就忍不住打寒颤，这群孩子简直都是恶魔，个个都是十万个为什么化身，摊上特别皮的就更要命了。  
“哈哈，习惯就好，家里教的好的话就没有熊孩子。俗话说得好，只有熊家长没有熊孩子。”  
李淑婷觉得她这里的孩子都还算听话，基本她这边爷爷奶奶带的少，那种不可一世的孩子也没有，当然真有她也会想办法拒绝，自己出来干了，她可不想给自己找不痛快。  
“小希，你不喜欢孩子吗？”  
李淑婷的口气虽然听起来有些随意，但隐约还是能听得出来几分严肃。  
“真要说的话，应该不讨厌。只不过李姐你也不是不知道我的情况，我也不可能会有孩子的。”  
易希冀不知道她问这话做什么，他本身也不是讨厌孩子，只不过他自己不会有孩子，就不会刻意的想要孩子。  
“瞧你这话说的，就算你是同性恋生不了也可以领养啊。啊~”李淑婷想了想国内的行情，一时语顿，但是又立马转过神说道：  
“再不济，你不还有然然吗？  
“说到然然，这段时间都没怎么见到我姐了。”  
易希冀感到有些奇怪。  
“这，这不然然要上幼儿园了不是吗？你是不知道，现在小孩上个学有多麻烦，私立幼儿园又贵，一些好的公立没有点人脉关系也不好进。唉，我是不想生孩了，太麻烦，我不喜欢麻烦的事。”  
李淑婷有些心虚的看着易希冀，好在易希冀太累并没发现她的异常。  
“李姐反正你家也不催婚，随你高兴。唉，我现在也觉得谈恋爱十分麻烦，不是所有人的父母都理解孩子。”  
易希冀有时候真羡慕李淑婷，她家基本不会阻拦她做任何事，所以她活得十分的潇洒，因为有家庭的后盾，所以她做事经常放飞自我。虽说他没有家庭的后盾，但同时也没有家庭的压力，干脆也学李淑婷这种一个人潇洒过日子，反正同性恋也不会被婚姻所束缚，真要解决生理需求的话再去约，反正大家一夜快乐后第二天形同路人也落得轻松。  
“怎么了？你和刘希鑫发生什么了？”  
李淑婷听到易希冀的话，她直觉告诉她，他和刘希鑫应该是发生了什么事了。  
“前段时间刚分手。”  
易希冀的语气十分平淡。  
“为啥呀，你们这不都在一起好些年了？”  
李淑婷一脸震惊地看着他。  
“还能为了什么，不就是在家领了任务，要回归家庭去传宗接代了呗。”  
易希冀不知道为什么，说到“传宗接代”这四个字的时候特别语气特别的重。  
“唉，人活着就是这样，难啊。你也挺不容易的，毕竟你们这样的人不被世俗认可，唉，只希望不要再出现受害者了。”  
李淑婷若有所思地说完，看了看易希冀，欲言又止，摇了摇头上2楼去了。  
易希冀太累没注意李淑婷在说什么，大概在沙发上又躺了半个小时就回家了。

到家后的易希冀第一件事就是打开电脑看看甲方有没有给什么反馈。  
“我看看又写了什么富有想象力的反馈。”  
易希冀身心疲惫地坐在自己的老板椅上，晃动鼠标摇亮屏幕，打开收件夹查看未读邮件。

「易先生十分的抱歉。您设计的稿子我们虽然都十分满意，但是由于报价有点过高，超出大领导心理的预算，我们只能pass。但考虑您设计辛苦，迟些会通知财务往您的账上打上10000元的设计费，届时请查收。」

看完邮件后易希冀脸一下子黑了，在家指着邮件破口大骂，“有病吧，预算没整好来约什么稿？嫌贵还约什么稿？要不是看在熟人的面子上，谁理你们。算了算了，我这稿完成度也不低，留着以后给别的项目用算了。”  
发泄了一顿，问候了甲方一户口本。心情还是极度不爽。因为莫名其妙的原因被毙稿，换任何个设计师都想诅咒对方一户口本。心情低到了冰点的他，去厨房开了一罐啤酒愤愤地喝完后就去睡了。通宵了好几个晚上后告诉他你白做了？他决定补眠修生养息，睡到自然醒后再去放纵他个一两天，调节心情。  
他躺在床上看着天花板的灯，还是气得大骂了两声“傻x”后才裹被子睡觉。

在家呆了2天他决定出去找人诉个苦，来到酒吧后看到酒保，眼泪都要出来了。  
“易先生好几天都没看到你了。”  
“唉，别提了，我都气死了，在家自闭了两天。还是老规矩。”  
易希冀逮到能说话的人后，恨不得把这几天的不快全都倾泻而出。  
“怎么了？”  
聆听客人的烦恼也是酒保的工作之一。  
“还不是几天前朋友给推荐了个单子，因为是新客户，就卯足了劲儿去做。你是不晓得啊，那几个人烦死了，一个颜色改过来改过去，一个位置调来调去。你和他们说了那样改丑吧，非不听你的，就只会说先改改看。结果呢，就是我说的一样的丑。”  
易希冀一股脑儿的说了一长串。  
“易先生，您的金汤力。”  
酒保把酒杯推到易希冀面前，易希冀接过后继续说道，“好的，谢谢。我刚说到哪儿了？哦，对了丑。”他喝了一大口后，又继续，“先把他们乱七八糟的意见整合，挨个挨个确认无误后花了两个通宵把稿子做出来。”他又是一口下肚后觉得今天这酒不带劲，就直接让酒保给他换个烈点的。  
“我花了两个通宵啊，妈的，什么概念？我两个晚上没有睡，就是为了满足这些想象力丰富的甲方。”  
说完，易希冀“咕噜咕噜”地一口全闷了。一顿猛虎操作后他觉得头有点晕，感觉屁股好像离开了凳子，整个人飘了起来。就在他差点屁股着地的时候，有人一个跨步，用身体接住了快到的他。他下意识的说了声“谢谢”，也没看对方是谁，坐回了凳子上。酒保看到他身后的人准备打招呼，看到对方比了一个“嘘”的手势后，眯着眼笑着聆听易希冀继续第二轮的“批斗”。  
“浪费了我宝贵的睡眠时间也就算了，结果我尽心尽力的稿子，最后给我来一句，预算不足，就给我毙了。我去他大爷的，有毛病。你们约稿的时候不先和财务报备预算吗？约稿前我也报价了好吗？是不是看我一个人就觉得好欺负啊？”  
易希冀才被满上的酒又被他“吨吨吨”的一口下肚了。本来就不胜酒力的他，估计现在脑子已经晕了，脸也红的跟个猴屁股似的。  
“易先生，好巧啊，我们又见面了。”  
这时在易希冀背后几乎围观了整个全程的董川息吱声了。  
“你谁呀？我们认识吗？”  
易希冀眯着眼看着他，一副“你谁啊”的表情，口气十分不友好。  
“你可是我第一个男人啊，怎么这么快就忘了我了。”  
董川息假意擦起了眼泪，眼神偷偷从手指缝隙里观察他的表情，不得不说他对易希冀越发地感兴趣了。  
“哎呦，快让爷瞅瞅，是谁被我夺走了初夜。”  
易希冀估计是完全醉了，已经被酒精控制了一切的言行，整个人晃晃悠悠地站起来，手在董面前来回挥动着，好不容易抓住了他的下巴，捏着他的脸看着他，一副调戏黄花姑娘的阵势。  
一旁的董川息也不知道是不是玩嗨了，也跟着演起来了。  
“讨厌啦，负心汉。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”  
看着一米八几的大汉捏着嗓子说话，易希冀忍不住哈哈大笑，眼泪都给笑出来了。  
董川息看到他白皙的脸颊上不禁泛红还泪眼朦胧的，笑起来还十分地豪迈。这种前后反差，他感觉心中好像有什么东西出现了。他一手挽着易希冀的腰，让他的手搭在自己肩上，试图使他站稳。  
“易希冀，你还行吗？”  
“我困，想睡觉。”  
此时的易希冀已经看不清人了。  
“那我送你回去吧？”  
董川息的手把易希冀搂得更紧了。  
“嗯。”  
易希冀点了点头后，一把栽倒了董川息的怀里，他接住他无奈地摇摇头，叹了口气。家的地址还没问到就倒了，只能扶着他去就近的宾馆“再睡一次”了。

酒保看着董川息小心翼翼扶着易希冀的背影，嘴角微微上扬擦着手中的酒杯。


	5. Chapter 5

董川息搂着神智不清的易希冀走在夜晚的街道上。易希冀闭着双眼拖着踉跄的步伐，此时的他根本不知道自己是走还是飘。这样扶着他走董川息没过一会儿也感到有些吃力。他看到前面不远处有个长椅，他把他慢慢拖过去背靠在上面，他自己蹲下来，双手一抬，让他的脚夹在自己身上，手扶着他的屁股让他整个人倒在自己的背上，双手垂到他的胸前，准备就这样把他背到宾馆。  
“好重。”  
董川息站起来后明显感受到一个来自一米八大汉压身的重量，他开始思考是不是把他丢在酒吧才是最好的选择。  
“唉，易希冀啊，我长这大还真没如此照顾过一个人啊，你想要报答我只能以身相许了。”  
不知道是不是听到董川息说的话，易希冀打了一个嗝，听起来就像“好”字。  
“唉，醉汉。”

董川息背着他到了宾馆，轻轻地把他丢到床上。又是帮他脱鞋又是帮他脱衣服的，历经千辛终于把他装进被窝里。自己也得空去浴室冲了一下，随后也钻进了他的被窝。  
易希冀睡得迷迷糊糊，他隐约感受到身边传来人类的体温。他左摸摸右摸摸，摸到了董川息的手臂，捏了捏手感十分的舒服，又用脸蹭了蹭像是在确认什么后，双手缠上抱紧他的胳膊脸上露出了安逸的表情。

董川息没反抗也没抽手，空闲的另一只手赶紧在枕头底下摸出了自己的手机“咔嚓咔嚓”连拍了几张照片后又把手机塞回枕头底下，当作无事发生。手轻抚着他的睡颜，听着他的呼吸声，忍不住刮了下他的鼻尖，对面的人立马眉头皱成了一团，表情也变得狰狞了许多。  
董川息觉得有趣，又戳了戳他的脸，他下巴一缩嘴嘟了起来。  
真是可爱，董川息停下了他不安分的手，就这样侧着身子盯着他的睡脸，看着看着不知什么时候也进入了梦乡。等到他再次醒来的时候，发现躺在自己身边的人早已不见人影。  
“又跑了。”  
董川息看着空荡荡的床，他想如何才能抓住抹了油的泥鳅呢。不过他也没有急着起身，而是躺了一会后，从枕头底下摸出手机，开始不自觉的傻笑了起来。  
董川息想自己那天过后，为了验证自己是开始对男性有兴趣还就单纯的喜欢上了一个陌生人。他在后来陆陆续续和不同的几名男性约过；先十分女性化的男性，得到的感想“我直接找女人不更好？”于是就换了思路找所谓阳刚男性，不过在做的时候，看着壮汉在自己身下呻吟，让他也有种莫名的快感，硬要说的话类似于一种征服欲吧，但这也不是喜欢。  
他就这样来来回回几次后后，得出了个结论。他只对易希冀一个人产生了恋爱的感情。  
“差不多也准备去上班了，不然晚了又要被吕姐唠叨了。”  
董川息退出了相册，看了下时间，也是时候退房了。  
因为宾馆退房排队，董川息踩着点到了公司。他推开事务所的门，发现大家都没注意自己，先溜去休息区倒了杯茶后，默默地滚到自己的办公室里坐下，开始今天一天的工作了。

董川息的人生虽说不上过于顺风顺水，但也称得上无风无浪。除了上小学的时候爬树从树上摔断了腿；初中太皮没事喜欢拽女生的头发，被告状在家被他妈暴锤了一顿，拎着脖子去女同学家赔礼后，他再后来也没做什么太多出格的事了。

他父亲是律师，母亲是教师，家庭也还挺美满。只要不惹他妈不开心，基本上他小命就能保住，毕竟他家老妈才是王者。不过真的而言，他家还是推崇民主教育，尊重个人意见。有什么问题或者他犯了什么错，先提出、再讨论，最后定案“量刑”。只要本身不是什么违法乱纪的大事情，基本都是这个流程，不会被判“死刑”。  
在他成年后更是不会干预他的私生活。特别是在他们都退休后，巴不得他滚远远的，别来妨碍他们夫妻俩的二人世界，于是他就被赶出去住了。  
但是一个人住也爽得很，不用天天被迫吃狗粮，闪瞎狗眼。

董川息一个人“吭哧吭哧”忙了整理了一上午，等回过神来，现在事务所就只剩下他一个人了。  
“好闲啊。”  
董川息趴在桌上开始发呆。他现今也只是一名没有几年经验新人律师，目前也只负责一些简单的民事诉讼案，没案子的时候也就一个人在事务所里整理资料，多看看案例学习学习。  
这间事务所不大，是董川息父亲后辈开的一间专门处理民事案件的小事务所，就把他丢到这边来锻炼。  
他们事务所的员工加上他一起也就5个人，多数时间都是他一个人负责在事务所里坐班，其他人只有手头没案子的时候才会在办公室。虽说他们这人少地小，不过在处理民事案件里也算的上有点名头的。

趴在桌上无所事事的董川息，从兜里掏出手机打开相册，又看起他昨天偷拍醉酒的易希冀了，他真的是百看不腻。  
“不行，我要严肃点，毕竟已经是个快30的成年人了。”  
董川息管理好自己失控的表情，把手机又装回兜里，整理整理好自己的仪容，今天提早开溜，继续去酒吧堵人。

董川息在酒吧蹲了2天，在第三天的时候蹲到了易希冀。他悄无声息地在他身边坐下，点了和易希冀一样的东西。

“易先生，今天也真是巧呀。”  
看着对方嬉皮笑脸的样子，易希冀在心里有点不爽，想起今天过来的目的，还是礼貌性地回了一句“是好巧”。  
不过董川息看到他内心十分开心，他没想到这么快就再次碰上他，他还以为他再也不来这里了。虽然他俩“同床共枕”了两次，但每一次好像都没有好好的说上话，干脆今天试着看能不能拉近一点距离。  
他坐在那里思考了好一会儿，也没想好说啥，想要不要提醉酒的事，但是怕他本人要是好面子，岂不是很尴尬。  
易希冀看董川息犹豫不决的神情，猜想可能顾及自己的面子，纠结要不要开口，这使他对他产生了些好感，先开口出声。  
“那天，多谢你了。我的不成熟给你添麻烦了。”  
易希冀是不欠债主义，如果受到别人帮助他会想方设法还回去，所以他今天其实也是专程过来道谢的。  
“没事没事。”  
“今天的酒，就我请你吧。”  
说完易希冀向酒保示意，他今天他买单。酒保笑笑点点头表示明白。  
“那我就恭敬不如从命了。”  
这时候要是再推拒反而显得董川息有些做作了，他老实接受了易希冀的好意。  
“不好意思，我好像现在还不知道先生姓什么。”  
易希冀当时没想过要和他有什么深交，就没有过问过姓名，但是现在道谢却不知道对方姓甚名谁也说不太过去。  
“易先生，我还以为你对我不感兴趣呢。我姓董，董川息。”  
听到对方终于对自己开始感兴趣，他脸上写满了“高兴”二字，要是有尾巴的话就甩起来了。  
“董川息。”  
易希冀听到他的名字，下意识的根据字意猜想了下他名字的含义，大概他的家人是希望他能像河流一样川流不息吧。  
“我想你已经知道了，这边还是重新自我介绍下，我叫易希冀。”  
他有种自己在相亲的错觉。  
“果然正式介绍后，心态都觉得不一样了。一直都觉得你的名字应该是父母带了很大期盼而取的吧。”  
“大概吧。”  
“不好意思，我上次又不小心偷听到，听易先生的口气，好像是一名设计师？”  
董川息察觉易希冀的表情有些僵硬，就赶紧转移话题。以前都是妹子倒追他，他从来没有追过人，现在真是风水轮流转苍天绕过谁了。  
“是啊，不过现在是自由设计师。董先生呢？”  
易希冀转动着手中的酒杯回答着。  
“我现在就是个新人律师，易先生有什么案子需要打官司可以来找我。”  
董川息单手托着下巴，眼睛直勾勾地盯着他。  
易希冀看到他露骨的表情淡然置之，抿了一小口酒说：  
“别了，哪有人咒别人打官司的。”  
“啊哈哈。”  
董川息被这么一说，觉得自己这话说的是有点毛病，试图用傻笑来缓解尴尬，看气氛稍有缓解后便继续问道。  
“看易先生还挺年轻的，估计年级年纪比我小吧？”  
“我这都是已是年过三十的中年人了，在社会上都要被说是中年油腻大叔了。”  
易希冀已经很多年没有被人夸年轻了，他显然有些高兴，杯子里的酒都少了一半。倒是另一头的董川息听到这个消息后，眼睛瞪得堪比铜铃，竟然比我大？？？  
易希冀对董川息的态度倒是丝毫不意外，他已经料到眼前的这名男子年纪在自己之下，至于少多少就不晓得了，于是他顺着这个话题继续接下去，心理心里越发觉得是在相亲了。  
“董先生多大呢？二十几呢？”  
“啊，我今年29，马上也奔三了。”  
董川息愣了一下才想起自己的年龄。  
“那么说来，我这是大你一个中学了。”  
“一个中学？易先生话说的挺幽默的。”  
董川息第一次听到这种说法，原来面前的这个人，看不出来还挺幽默的。  
“ 这样说，你才能够感到真实的年龄差啊。”  
“3年也还好呀。”  
“换到学生时代，3年就很漫长了不是吗？”  
易希冀看着手里的空酒杯，自从工作后大家对年龄的概念就十分模糊了，换到上学的时候只是差一个学年都感觉十分的遥远。为什么，人成长为大人后就会改口称不是问题呢？  
“我们现在不也不是学生了吗？那么年龄就不会是问题了。”  
董川息把手搭在易希冀的肩上，易希冀抖了抖肩，意思放下你的爪子，董川息倒是很识趣，放下后他嘴角向上牵扯一个弧度似笑非笑地看着他。易希冀眉头一紧，心中拉起了一道警戒线，他知道这个笑容背后的意义，但是现在的他不想让任何人在再走进他的心了，更何况还是一名直男。  
“董先生，我先回去了，你慢慢玩。”  
易希冀此行的目的达到，日后估计也不会和他有太多交集，便先行离去了。董川息没有多说话，挥手表示告别。在易希冀走后，他已经察觉到面前这个人是现在对他是没有任何想法，可他也不是轻言放弃的人。  
一旦决定的事，绝不轻言放弃。毕竟这是他家唯一的家规。

在那之后他们偶尔也会在酒吧见面，不过易希冀还是和他保持一定的距离，董川息也不做过多的干涉，因为他发现一旦过多涉及他的私事，他就会脚底抹油。只能先和他聊一些无关的琐事，耐得住性子慢慢试探底线。  
不过最近一个多月董川息都没见到他了。他想难道是最近不小心碰到他逆鳞了？但他又想了想，虽说自己和他认识不久，从他的初步判断，如果易希冀真的躲自己的话，他应该会直接说清楚吧，也许只是有事回老家了？又或是工作上的事情太忙了？他们那个工作感觉作息都不正常。他那样有好好吃饭吗？不过现在外卖难么方便，应该还好吧。  
董川息突然意识到，他坏毛病又犯了，甩了甩头让自己脑内剧场停下来。

“董先生，你还在等易先生啊？。”  
酒保不知何时已经忙完，看到董川息还没走便出声问道。  
“是啊。”  
董川息看着空酒杯呆呆地说道。  
“今天也没来呢，董先生寂寞了？”  
酒保指了指他的空酒杯，问他还需要吗？董川息摇了摇手表示拒绝后又说：  
“寂寞死了，没想到追人这件事根本没那么轻松。”  
“董先生看起来像是个情场老手，怎么也会为情所困。”  
酒保一遍边擦着杯子一边打趣地说道。  
“周大哥，咱们可都是天涯沦落人呀，你可不比我轻松啊。”  
董川息这段时间和易希冀的关系没亲近多少，倒是挖到了不少酒保的小八卦。  
“行了，行了，就你嘴贫，看时间也不早了，看情况今天易先生也不会来了，你就早点回去吧。”  
酒保开始下起逐客令了。  
“噫～开始赶人了，我也不戳周大哥的伤心事了，走了走了。”  
董川息把钱放到桌上，就离开了酒吧，出门一阵寒风吹来，他扯了扯风衣的领子，遮住脖子。入秋的夜晚，风也是十分的刺骨。他抖了抖身子，在路边拦了辆的士回去了。


	6. Chapter 6

早上，是董川息最为痛苦的时刻。每天起床他都需要好几个闹钟来回叫，他才能醒，自从车子送修之后，他每天被迫早起。  
他现在住的是他爷爷留给他的房子。他爷爷在他高中的时候就已经去世了，奶奶在他大学的时候也走了，之后这个房子就一直出租出去了，去年房子重新装修了下，他父母就把他赶到这边住了。  
当时他搬过来是因为这离事务所不是很远，开车过去很方便，又是老小区，生活也方便，虽然地铁没规划到这边，对于有车的自己而言也无所谓。可是车送修之后，他才体会到，为什么大家都喜欢地铁口了。

董川息一进门看到所里两个老前辈都来了。  
“吕姐，早上好。陈叔今天也在啊。”  
他打完招呼后，被陈叔招过去接活。  
“小董，来这是最近接的几个新案子，你看下要接哪个？”  
他们事务所是统一接收案件，然后再向下分配给律师。董川息接过资料开始翻阅起来。  
“离婚诉讼，嗯，劳动纠纷。这个？嗯？抄袭？原告，易希冀？！”  
董川息翻着翻着突然看到了熟悉的名字。同名同姓？他又仔细看了看资料，真是他？他乌鸦嘴还真灵，不知道本人看到他后会是什么表情。  
“陈叔，这个给我吧。”  
董川息内心的小算盘打得响亮。  
“这个案子没什难度，你就好好做，先好好把资料看下。而且诉讼人刚好约的今天下午过来，你就去接待吧。唉，剩下的等魏蔚和孙志回来让他们挑吧。”陈叔把剩下的案子交给吕姐。

“易希冀呀易希冀，老天都在帮我呢。”  
董川息翻阅着文件，脑内已经开始模拟他看到自己时候的神情了。

下午2点是易希冀和律师约好的时间。一个月前，朋友给他发来一张图，问他是不是又有新项目，看那个设计风格挺像他的作品。他打开图一看，这不是前段时间被毙的稿子吗？这，就稍微改了点素材，其它的基本原模原样。当时说了那么多，搞了半天是来骗稿的，感情那时就已经计划好了。这群垃圾，易希冀当时气的没把手机给砸了。

就为这事，他忙了一个多月。朋友也劝他算了，毕竟维权这种事劳命伤财，即便是赢了也不一定给道歉。看看不是有好多例子吗，抄袭者名利双收，原作者最多也就金钱赔偿，道歉不道歉还不知道，说不准还会带着粉丝来人肉攻击。  
当然他也理解朋友的意思，可他就是咽不下这口气。当时把他折磨的半死不说，事后再给点钱打发叫花子呢。再说自己的权益自己不去争取，谁会替自己争取？于是他去网上搜索了各种案例，去询问了多家律师所，都告诉他知识产权属于私权，不告就不理，所以必须自己上诉。  
他把当时和甲方工作邮件记录，自己作品的设计思路，和多次改稿的过程稿全部整理出来，好在他有留存过程稿的习惯，不然还真不好说。他还想起，自己在发最终稿给他们的时候有在设计图和效果图里加上了自己的专属的标记。他事后核对甲方那边的实物图，发现这些傻蛋以为是什么装饰原模原样的一起做上去了，搞得他也是哭笑不得。  
资料整理完后，这案子如果不出意外他应该是稳赢，随后找了个民事诉讼好的事务所。今天过去面谈，谈完后自己就能坐等判决，等着这些傻x道歉和赔偿。  
“这还要是还治不了这群小偷，老子易字倒过来写。”  
易看看也差不多快到约定的时间了，整理好仪容后，用手机叫了个车，出发去律师事务所了。

“先生到了，这里就是和睦律师事务所了。”  
“好的，谢谢师傅了。”  
易希冀从车上下来，看了一眼大厦二楼临街的玻璃上，用着蓝色黑体大字的不干胶贴贴着“和睦律师事务所”七个字。内心有点虚，这小的事务所靠谱吗？这真的是民事案件处理的得最好的事务所？  
算了，不能以貌取人，毕竟麻雀虽小五脏还俱全呢。易希冀绕到大厦的侧边，从那边的门走楼梯上去了。  
这家律师所的门幅还真的简单粗暴。看着玻璃门上贴着毫无美感的文字，易希冀推开了门走了进去。迎面走来了一位穿着西装，年龄看起来四十多快五十的中年妇女。  
“您好，请问是过来咨询的吗？”  
“你好，我是今天下午预约的易希冀。”  
“哦哦，易先生是吧？前面左拐第一个房间，律师已经在里面了。”  
听到是预约的，她告诉了易希冀律师的办公室便回去做自己的事了。  
易希冀走到门前，敲了敲门。听见里面传来“请进”的声音后才把门打开。开门的瞬间，他看到一张熟悉的面孔，身穿一身藏青色的西服，头发整整齐齐地梳到了后面，脸上露出了迷人的微笑。易希冀这才想起来他曾和自己说过，他是律师的这件事，这城市就这么小？咋这都能遇上。  
“易先生请坐，我是负责你这次案件的董川息，这是我的名片。”  
易希冀接过名片后，脸上露出了尴尬又不失礼的微笑。  
“我还没想到，你的乌鸦嘴真的应验了。”  
“这就叫做缘分，冥冥之中天注定。”  
董川息起身给易希冀倒了杯茶递给他。  
“谢谢。”  
“你的案子和资料我都看了下，基本是稳赢。”  
董川息打开资料，已经进入了工作模式。易希冀看到他这样觉得些稀奇，说实话他推开门看到他的瞬间，在想自己名字是不是真要倒过来写了，不过看到他工作样子还有模有样的，心中的大石头就逐渐放下了。  
“还有没有什么需要补充的材料？”  
为了确保万无一失，易希冀再次向董川息确认。  
“暂时是没有了，作为原告，你提出的举证可以说是很完整了。等开庭后除非他们能找到更有力的证据反驳，那时候法官会给你时间让你再举证。不过看现在这情况他们也没有什么能再举证的了，庭审前有没有证据提交都难说，很有可能会找你私了。”  
董川息把资料理理收好放到档案袋里后，接着又说：  
“明天你和我一起去法院起诉，法院审查立案后，会在7日内通知你缴纳诉讼费，缴纳以后才是正式立案。立案之后就是举证，你材料这么全面，估计很快就可以开庭了。”  
董川息直勾勾地盯着易希冀看，脸上露出了平时见他的笑容。  
“董律师，那就麻烦你了。明早8点我过来找你，我们一起去法院。那我就先告辞了。”  
易希冀站起来鞠了个躬，转身就准备走人，董川息眼疾手快立马抓住了他的胳膊。  
“易先生别这么快走，留个联系方式再走呗，以后有事好联系。”说完掏出了手机。  
“名片上不是有你的电话吗？”  
“那你会给我打吗？”  
易希冀不吱声把头别过去。  
“所以呀，为了我们的案子，先加个好友，日后好案情交流呀。”  
听到董川息这话的易希冀，在心里默默地翻了一个白眼。自己说稳赢，还有什么案情可以交流。董川息没在意他在想什么，自顾自地拿起手机打开二维码页面，朝易希冀眨了下眼，用眼神告诉他，快来加我啊。易希冀下意识地推了推镜框，看来自己不扫的话，对面是不打算放他走了。易希冀心不甘情不愿地拿出来手机扫了他的二维码。  
“好了，申请已经发过去咯，你通过下就行了。”  
董川息手机屏幕上显示『Lost申请加你为好友。』他点接受后问：  
“你丢了啥？”  
“你猜。”  
易希冀脸上露出似笑非笑的表情后就离开了事务所。

清早太阳还没完全升起，易希冀早早的就醒了，自从离职后他很少这么早起床了。洗漱完毕后也没顾得上吃早饭就出门了。他到和睦律师所刚好8点整，这时的董川息早已在那边等他了，两人碰头后，就叫了个车一起出发去法院。  
上车后易希闭上双眼头靠在车窗边上，决定在车上小眯一会儿。看到易希冀的动作，董川息把屁股挪到他旁边。  
“你困的话就靠我肩上吧，头靠那里不硌得慌吗？。”  
易希冀觉得这话也对，就把头靠到了他的肩上。  
“到了喊我。”  
董川息看着靠在自己身上的人，他轻轻地拿下他的眼镜，把遮挡他眼睛的刘海拨到耳后。  
“怎么睡着了眉头还是皱成一团，我给你松松。”  
董川息给自己找了个合理的借口在易希冀的脸上来回轻抚，趁机疯狂揩油，要不是易希冀睡着了，这时已经上手打他了。  
大概过了半个小时，他们到目的地后，董川息轻轻地把他摇醒。  
“到了？”  
易希冀揉揉眼睛，他觉得今天睡的还挺舒服，嗯？眼镜呢？  
“来，你的眼镜。”  
看到一脸睡懵了的易希冀，董川息把眼镜给他戴上。  
“啊，谢谢。”  
两人就站在法院门口抖索了精神，就一起进去了。

民事诉讼并没有易希冀想得那么复杂，诉讼状董川息已经代他写好，资料也都是现成的，提交上去就结束了。差不多半个小时就全部弄完了。  
从法院出来时，太阳已经完全升起，看看时间差不多也快10点了。  
就在易希冀准备回去的时候，他被董川息叫住了。  
“易先生你饿了吗？你早上应该没吃东西吧？我知道这附近有家很好吃的面馆要一起去吗？”  
董川息不想那么早放易希冀走，反正大家也都没吃早饭，一起吃个饭也好，都说中国人靠吃来拉近距离。  
“我对面食可是很挑的，不好吃可是会揍人的。”  
易希冀的确感觉到有点饿。  
“要是难吃你把我按在地上摩擦。”  
见易希冀应允，董川息脸都要笑开了花。  
易希冀心想不就吃个饭吗？至于笑成这傻样？

面馆离法院并不远，就是有些偏。易希冀跟在董川息的后头，穿过了一条大马路后，进了一个小区，又从小区穿出来，到了另一条小马路边，这条路边上有好几家餐馆，董川息把易希冀领到最边上的一家面馆。  
“这家店面别看它小，但是味道特别好，材料也很足，面是店家自己做的十分有弹劲。”  
进到面馆后董川息像个导游一样开始介绍这家店的特点。  
“那你有推荐的吗？”  
易希冀把凳子拿出来，看董川息站在自己身边，顺手也帮他把凳子拉出来。  
“那你有什么忌口的吗？”  
董川息找老板要了份菜单递给他。  
“还好，我没啥忌口的，基本都吃。”  
易希冀随便瞅了一眼，没什么自己不爱吃的东西，就交给对方抉择了。  
“那就点他家的招牌三鲜面吧。老板两碗三鲜面。”  
“好的。”

“看来你对这块还挺熟的嘛。”  
熟悉这种偏僻又难找的小店，要不是有熟人带，要不就是在这边住的本地人。  
“我以前就住在这附近，只不过工作后就一个人搬出去了。”  
董川息说到。  
易希冀接着又问：  
“哦，那你是本地人啊。”  
“是啊，地道的土著。易先生呢？”  
董川息心中大悦，开始问他这些代表已经对自己没那么戒备了。  
“我吗？我不是本地人，老家在四五线的小城市，大学考到这边后，就一直留在这了。”  
易希冀也没想那么多，顺着董川息的话接下去，但他内心已经开始把他当朋友了，只是不自知。这时他们两人的三鲜面也好了。老板放下两碗面后，二人齐声说了句“谢谢”。易希冀看旁边有辣椒酱，挖了一大勺放到面里，又看到旁边有榨菜，又放了一小勺进去。  
“你口还挺重的。”  
董川息看到易希冀那一大勺的辣椒，顿感自己的胃在燃烧，这家店的辣椒他觉得还挺辣的，每次只放一点都辣的眼泪流。  
“你不吃辣吗？”  
易希冀面无表情的吹了吹他那碗红灿灿的面。  
“他家辣椒还挺辣的，你悠着点。”  
董川息说完去饮水机那边接了一杯水递给他，易希冀接过后说了句“谢谢”。  
“说真的每次都是在酒吧见你，第一次知道你真的能吃辣。”  
“这边的辣椒都还好，没有那么辣，只是你不能吃而已。”  
易希冀吹了吹面，眉头也没皱一下一口就下肚了。看着他吃的津津有味，董川息也有点心动，半开玩笑的说：  
“我怕辣，如果你肯喂我的话，我可以试试。”  
“来，张嘴。”  
易希冀挑了碗里最红的那坨面给他。董川息的表情由震惊到喜悦又到绝望。随即嗓子就和烧了一样，辣到他怀疑人生。易希冀没想到他会真的一点都不能吃辣，把他刚才没喝的水递给他，轻轻拍着他的背给他顺顺气，又担心又气愤。  
“你真不能吃辣就别吃啊，我以为你只是开玩笑的。来，再喝点水。”  
董川息看到易希冀又急又气样子觉得可爱极了，他今天这口辣吃得值了。  
“你等下，我去旁边的商店给你买盒牛奶。”  
说完易希冀小跑出门给他买牛奶了。头一次看到易希冀如此关心自己的董川息，他觉得自己还能再来十口。就在董川息还在想十口辣椒的时候，易希冀带着牛奶回来了。  
“你先喝点，觉得好点了再吃。”  
董川息接过牛奶，说了声“谢谢”后一口气喝到了底，易希冀看他没什么大问题后，也继续吃着他的超辣面，除去刚刚发生的小乌龙，这家面的确挺好吃的。  
“挺好吃的。”  
易希冀发表了自己的感想。  
“是吧，下次可以来试试别的。”  
“留到下次吧。”  
董川息听到他这么说，内心的小算盘又响起来了。  
由于双方之后都还有工作，吃完面，两人就在此告别了。

到家后的易希冀十分高兴，最近一个多月他都因为抄袭的事被弄得脾气暴躁。今天状纸一交，也算是拔掉了心中的一根刺。  
他打开冰箱，开了一听啤酒坐拿到茶几上，又从自己工作桌下面的零食盒掏出一包薯片，先查看了下邮件，看了一眼没什么急事需要处理的。既然这样，他决定今天在家什么都不干，就瘫着做个废人，补剧吃零食。明天上午要是起得来先去个健身房，下午再去李姐那边代课。

这样想着的易希冀开始在刷着新剧目录，看看有什么电影可以看的。  
“这看上去评价还挺高的呢，今天就看这个好了。”  
一切准备就绪后他躺在沙发上，边吃薯片边喝酒。大概过了半个小时左右，易希冀发现自己的手机震动了就好几下。  
“唔。”  
打开手机后，易希冀发现董川息发来好几条消息。

「易先生。」

「你现在应该到家了吧？」

「这周末有空的话，能出来约个饭吗？」

「喵喵喵」

就这一会的功夫董川息就发来了好几条消息外加表情包。  
易希冀本想无视，但转念一想，好歹现在也是自己的律师，打好关系日后也算是一条人脉，将来成立工作室，没准也能帮个忙。

「刚刚在看电影。这周末吗？我不确定有没有空。」

易希冀在手机屏幕上点上了发送。过几秒，手机屏幕弹出回复。

「那你能确定的话，提前一天通知我可以吗？」

「好的。」

随后那头发来一个猫猫亲亲的表情，易希冀默默添加到表情包。

收到易希冀的回复，董川息无比激动。不枉他坐在办公室拿着手机在消息框里删删写写。虽然他开始准备写的正式一点，不料一个手滑，换行按成了发送。他只好将错就错的一段一段的发送，在最后用小猫的图片来缓解尴尬，毕竟没有人不喜欢奶猫。  
事实证明，发萌图的确可以使事情事半功倍，反正没有直接拒绝都是代表有机会，总之董川息默认易希冀是答应了，把手机一放，兴高采烈地干活去了。

“小董呀，啥事这么高兴呀。”  
看到董川息脸上止不住的笑意，吕姐忍不住好奇了起来，毕竟这孩子从来没有这么认真的工作过，不知道是不是哪里吃错了药。  
“我有吗？我看起来很开心吗？”  
董川息哼着歌，开始翻阅着案宗。  
“瞧你，都哼起歌来了。”  
“诶嘿。”  
董川息吐了吐舌头买了个萌。  
“也不看你多大个人了，还装可爱。话说小董呀，你快30了吧，没想成个家，毕竟也老大不小的了。”  
董川息一听，这话的风向不对，这是打算给他相亲的节奏啊。  
“吕姐，你看我事业都没所成就，就急着结婚对女方也不太好吧。”  
拒绝拒绝要拒绝，董川息还不想进婚姻的坟墓。  
“这么说也没错，但是你再不抓紧点，好姑娘都和别人走了。”  
“没事没事，我以后事业有成还怕没有好媳妇吗？”  
“得了吧，看你这样我看是悬。我这边有个姑娘，性格不错，人长得也好看，而且学历也高，就是年纪稍微比你大点，回头我把联系方式给你，你回头去见见。”  
吕姐不由分说地盯着董川息让他把人家妹子的联系方式加了。  
董川息只能硬着头皮在吕姐的监督下和对方尬聊了几句。  
“你看你们什么时候约见个面吧，我看这周末就好。”  
“不行。”  
董川息一听这周末，立马大叫出声。  
“啊，不好意思，我的意思是这周我已经有约了，你看这样，我们约到下周可以吗？”  
他看到吕姐被自己吓愣了，赶紧恢复一贯嬉皮笑脸的表情给自己打圆场。  
“下周，就下周，和人家姑娘说好啊，当天好好打扮，给人家一个好印象。”  
“是是是。”  
“那我先走了，你继续忙。”  
董川息终于把吕姐送走了，刚才的好心情一下全没了，瘫靠在椅子上一动不动。  
唉，这都是些什么事啊。他在家没被逼婚，反倒是在职场被人按着头去相亲。

难道人活着的意义就是结婚生子吗？成年人真难。


	7. Chapter 7

董川息这才加上好友的第二天，吕姐就跟查岗似的要他报告和那名女性的进度，他真是憋屈。  
大概和对方说明了下自己的情况，对方也表示没这个意思，都是被长辈逼的。于是两人商量下周见个面，先交个差，串下供词看怎么委婉的“拒绝”介绍人的好意。

唉，真是令人头疼。董川息捏着太阳穴，无奈地叹了口气。今天又有个离婚案转到他手上。他不太喜欢离婚案件，所以他进事务所后，基本不接这类案件。不知为什么一般由魏蔚负责的离婚案就转到他手上了。不过和这名委托人约面谈是下周的事，这周可以先放放。

董川息敲打着笔记本键盘，在整理资料的时候心里却一直在想着易希冀，离他们一起去法院差不多也有三天了，这两天他应该就会收到传票了。

「你有一条新消息。」

真就是想什么来什么。董川息刚还在想易希冀案子的事，没几分钟后就收到他的消息说收到传票通知他交费立案。董川息问他明天要不要陪他一起去，过了几分钟后他回复了个“好”。董川息看到消息哼着小曲继续做着自己手头的工作了。差不多到下午4点半左右，事务所又只剩下他一个人，他翻了下今天的预约表，今天没人预约，便收拾收拾下准备开溜了。

“滴嘟滴嘟滴嘟”董川息走在路上听到不远处传来了救护车的鸣笛声。他穿过拥挤的人群，发现是个差不多十几岁大的女孩倒在地上。现已是入秋，身上却只穿了件单薄的T恤，全身上下都是伤，手臂上还有一些烟头的痕迹。

周围的妇女七嘴八舌议论着这个女孩的家世。说是二胎开放家里生了个弟弟，妈妈年纪太大难产死了他父亲嫌弃她没照顾好弟弟被赶出来了。  
众人听着这些内心不免嘘唏，和她差不多大的孩子在家是宝，她却像颗草躺在小巷里。

董川息看着也觉得怪可怜的，不过世上这种事太多，人能管好自己就很难了。对于这种事他也爱莫能助。毕竟他不是什么正义的使者也没有什么泛滥的同情心，不过就是个普通人而已。  
路过的几名女大学生看着可怜，过去把自己的外套给女孩子披上，随后也跟着一起上救护车。

董川息长叹一口气，继续朝着家里的方向走去。

第二次再去法院的时候，易希冀就显得轻车熟路了，他觉得并不需要两个人一起来，自己当时怎么就答应他的请求。事后想想这其实是超出了他的工作范围内了吧，是不是有点太麻烦他了，他有些过意不去。  
“不好意思，好像有点太麻烦你了，这些事是不是并不在委托里？”  
易希冀发现自己好像过于使唤董川息了，让他陪自己做了很多合同外的事。  
“真要说的话，是的，毕竟易先生也委托我写诉状而已。”  
易希冀前期准备太充足了，除了能写个诉状他也没别的事能做了。  
“那你为什么还要约我？”  
“你没看出来我图谋不轨吗？”  
董川息不信自己表现得这么明显，他一点儿都没察觉到。易希冀当然也并非笨蛋，肯定是有所察觉，只不过不戳破的话，他会一直装鸵鸟。说实话他不讨厌董川息，相反他觉得董川息身上有他很向往的特质，只是他现在觉得和他人深入交往是一件很累的事情，或许等到某一个契机就想通了，就会接受他也说不定。  
见易希冀默不作声，董川息又问：  
“今天还去吃面吗？”  
“嗯。”  
易希冀答道。

今天的饭吃得倒是格外安静，吃完后两人也没做过多的停留，简单的告别了下就各回各家。

“上午跑哪里了？怎么一回来和个死人一样。”  
魏蔚看着瘫在位子上的董川息，她把一叠资料递给了他又说：  
“你这边是不是有个二审的离婚案？”  
“嗯，昨天转我手上的。话说离婚案一般不都是你负责的吗？”  
“嗯，本来是我的，但是我手上事有点多就转给你了。你也不可能一辈子不碰离婚官司嘛，刚给你的那些是后来我整理的一些资料，你可以参考下。”  
魏蔚大概是觉得有些过意不去，给他整理了一些关于离婚案例的资料给他。董川息看着一沓沓资料，心累。  
“真不懂，明明去民政局几块钱的事就解决了的事，非要弄的这么复杂。”  
董川息不喜欢接离婚案子。他觉得过不下去就不过了，大家的好聚好散就行了，非要弄的上公堂，而且都要当一家人了还计算的死死，带着这个目的结婚的话，为什么要结婚。  
“别把你家当作衡量世界的标准，这些你先仔细看看吧。”  
魏蔚看董川息趴在桌上一动不动把资料往他头上一放，就回去忙自己的了。  
董川息把资料从自己的头上拿下来放在桌上，从兜里掏出手机，打开和易希冀的聊天消息栏，手停在输入法上不知道输入什么字好，直到屏幕黑屏也没想到打什么好。  
他盯着黑屏的手机，心里骂着自己。什么时候做事这么扭捏了，怎么就把自己给绕进去了呢？  
他突然想起小时候他爸对他说过的话，他这次可以确信自己真的是他爸的种了。  
他走上了他爸当年追他妈一样的路。他再次感叹血缘的强大，他再也不嘲笑他爸了，说一见钟情都是骗人的了。 

“咚咚”突然手机屏幕亮了，是易希冀发来的一条信息。董川息秒解锁，看到上面写着

「这周末我有空。」

“爸爸，祝你和妈长命百岁。”  
董川息看完消息后，萎靡的心情一下子精神起来回复了个：

「好的」

挺直了腰板开始干活。  
而那头的易希冀则是经过了一系列的心理斗争，最后做出的决定，他看着对方的回复，叹了口气，毕竟欠了人的还是要想办法还。

周五的时候董川息拿着手机从上午看到中午，到下午2点的时候找了个借口提前溜了，去把自己修的车开回家，回去前还把车刷了个蹭亮，明天开着心爱的小车去接心爱的人，想想就很快乐。

他到家后和先查询了最近上映的片子，发给易希冀让他挑选自己喜欢的片子。

「这部你可以吗？」  
易希冀把他想看的先发过去给董川息确认。

「可以可以，完全可以。虽然是动画，我也有点兴趣。」  
董川息不管有没有兴趣先说有。

「那好，我们就看这个了。」

「好的。那明天约几点，我好订票。」

「看你方便吧，我都可以。」  
「要不就10点见吧？」

「好，那么直接电影院见？」

「我直接开车去你家接你吧。」

「这太麻烦了吧？」

「反正我都要开车，顺路而且你那边离我这也不远，也免得你再跑了。」

「谢谢。」

「地址是诉状上写的地址吧？」

「嗯。」

「好的，明天我10点去你家楼下接你。」

「麻烦了。」

董川息收到易希冀的回复后随即回复了一个猫咪笑脸表情，着手开始规划明天的行程。

清早6点，还没到闹钟响的时间，董川息猛然睁眼，一看时间才6点平常这时间估计会再睡个回笼觉。但今天哪是什么平常日，他麻溜地从床上爬起来把被子叠好，去卫生间洗漱完毕换好衣服后，先去楼下的菜场买了点早餐回来吃，等他全部准备就绪后也才7点多，离约定的时间还有3小时，从他家开车过去差不多要40分钟，就是说他还有2个小时才能出门。

多出的这两小时他做点啥好呢？董川息思考了几分钟，又跑去楼下的超市买了些饮料小零食备在车上。这些都整理好后，他坐在书桌上开始整理他新案子的资料。  
整理出几个问题后，差不多也到时间了，出门前他在镜子前再次仔细检查了下自己的仪容，确保万无一失就出门了。

「易先生，我出门了，大概40分钟左右就能到你那边了。」

董川息发完这条消息，把手机放在支架上打开导航，专心开车。

董川息发消息的时候易希冀还在睡，隐约听到了消息声，他迷迷糊糊看了一眼消息，立马就惊醒了被子一掀从床上跳起。  
“我去，我怎么就睡过了呢，闹钟怎么没响。”  
易希冀站在卫生间洗脸台的镜子前，看着还没睡醒的自己，“啪啪”打了自己两下就去浴室洗澡了。

易希冀洗完澡，头发还没擦干，就看到手机响了，是董川息发来的信息，说他已经到了，问他好了没。董川息到的时间比他预想的早了20分钟，他刚洗完澡头发还没有吹干，他全部整好也差不多20分钟左右，干脆直接让他上来得了。

看到易希冀的回复，董川息把车停好后，给他买的早餐也顺便一起带给他。他到门口后先发消息然后再按门铃，没过一会就看到出现在门口的易希冀穿着睡衣，发梢还滴着水。  
“你来的也太早了，离10点还有二十多分钟。”  
易希冀把他领到客厅的沙发上，给他倒了杯水。  
“今天一路飙绿就早到了。来，给你带的早餐，猜想你可能没吃饭。”  
董川息把早餐放在客厅的茶几上。  
“谢谢。”   
易希冀看着他给自己带的早餐，让他想起以前在公司每次也都是刘希鑫给他带早餐。因为自己没有吃早餐的习惯，他怕自己把胃弄坏，久而久之就归他负责了。  
“在想什么？是不是感动的说不出话来了。”  
董川息见他站在茶几前盯着早餐，水滴顺着发梢滴在地上忍不住调戏了下。易希冀听到董川息的话，送了个白眼送给他，继续用毛巾擦拭自己湿漉漉的头发。  
“你这样我好伤心。”  
董川息假意捂着自己的胸口倒在沙发上，假装自己很受伤。  
“得了吧你，我先去换衣服，你在这边先坐一会。”  
易希冀看到他滑稽的表现，心情倒是愉快了不少，他回卧室换完衣服后也差不多可以出门了。

董川息坐在客厅环顾四周。易希冀住的是个复式公寓，一楼是客厅和厨房，客厅最顶头是个小阳台。他起身去厨房看了下，厨房很干净，看不出有使用过的痕迹，厨房的垃圾桶里还有他吃剩的外卖盒。  
“他天天就吃外卖吗？”  
董川息关上厨房的门，回到客厅继续等待易希冀。

“好了，可以出门了。”  
易希冀从上面下来。今天他打扮的很随意，宽松的长裤，上面穿的一件戴帽卫衣，外面套着一个无袖外套。  
“早餐。”  
董川息发现他没拿早餐就准备出门提醒他把吃的带上。  
“啊，谢谢。”  
易希冀拿起忘记了的早餐。  
“等下上车吃吧。”  
“好。”  
易希冀觉得这个比自己小的弟弟看起来还挺可靠的，对他有些改观了。他上车后坐在副驾驶座，吃着董川息给自己带的早餐，大概放的得有些久，有些凉了，但也不影响。  
“不知道你喜欢吃什么，就知道你喜欢辣，买的这个馅是辣的，还合胃口吗？”  
开着车的间隙，董川息用余光扫了一眼易希冀问道。  
“挺好吃的，谢谢。”  
“嘿嘿，喜欢就好，豆浆凉了吗？”  
“刚好，温的。”  
“你平常都是怎么吃的？点外卖吗？”  
董川息一边开车一边开始和易希冀聊家常了。  
“我不会做饭，现在基本是点外卖。”  
易希冀看着车窗外，边喝着豆浆回答他的问题。  
“现在?那以前是有人做吗？”  
董川息开着车，头扭过去看了他一眼又继续看着前方的路况。  
“嗯，以前前男友会来我家会给我做，偶尔我姐也会过来。”  
“诶，你上面还有个姐姐啊。真好我独生子，家里面只有我一个，我小时候特别羡慕有兄弟姐妹的人。”  
董川息说的是真心话，他家他爸妈都是独子，导致他连表亲的兄弟姐妹都没。  
“每个人都羡慕自己没有的东西，当拥有了，也就那样。”  
“那你是和你姐关系不好吗？”  
“不好的话，也不会过来给我做饭啊。”  
不过易希冀最近的确没怎么联系上他姐了，每次电话打通了，没说一会，她就挂了，想在李姐那边询问下，结果被抓去代了几天班。  
“到了。”  
影院离易希冀住的地方不远，没一会就到了。  
董川息先去取票，易希冀默不作声地也买好了可乐和爆米花。  
“我还想说我来买的。”  
“算了，我一个年长者一直让晚辈请，不是太削面子了。来，你的份。现在应该开始检票了吧。”  
董川息看了看时间说：“这个点，的确开始检票了，我们进去吧。”

这时广播响起检票通知。

“感觉就只有我们两个人？”  
二人进场后，易希冀左右环视，发现就只有他们两个人坐在正中间。  
“被我们包场了，不就可以享受二人世界。”  
易希冀看着身旁嬉皮笑脸的董川息，不知为何有种想抽他的冲动，表情真的太贱了。易希冀按着翻白眼的心情，指了刚进来的女性说道：  
“很遗憾，你的美梦破灭了。”  
董川息扭过头再他耳边，轻吹了一口气，“没事，我在她们后面。”  
“你是流氓吗？”  
被董川息突如其来的举动吓到，易希冀脖子手捂着耳根脖子一缩，恶狠狠地瞪着他。  
“诶嘿。”  
看着一个企图卖萌装傻的一米八大汉，易希冀顿时也觉得没脾气了。

在这时影院的广告也放完了，开始放映影片。董川息看着旁边的易希冀，他已经专心致志地盯着屏幕。想来心情是恢复了一些。感觉今天从家出来，他有点心不在焉，表情也十分凝重。现在已经完全沉浸在电影世界里了，看样子是个很容易对某件事沉迷的人啊。

说实话，董川息现在没怎么专心在看电影，一直用余光偷瞄着易希冀，观察他的一举一动。  
啊，哭了。画面上演的是小女孩装成男生，一直在监狱门口敲打着，要见父亲，外面已是一片战乱。易希冀看着这个画面，面无表情，眼泪却顺着脸颊滑落。看着这样的他，董川息觉得自己的心跳像是漏一拍。心想，人为什么会因他人的故事而流泪呢？发现自己在流泪的易希冀，从口袋里掏出纸巾，把眼镜摘下轻轻地按在眼睛上把眼泪擦掉后又继续投入到故事当中。  
直到电影结束，他情绪还没有完全从里面出来，董川息陪着他一直坐到了职员表结束，两人才从电影院出来。

“你没事吧。”  
“没，就是看到里面的小女孩让我想起我姐了。”  
“不会，你爸也被抓了，你姐姐被迫装成男孩子来养你们一家。哇，那你赶紧写个自传没准也能拍个电影。”  
董川息挤眉弄眼故作惊讶，用十分夸张的口吻说道。易希冀不知道是该气还是该笑，十分无奈地说道：  
“很遗憾你期待的画面并不会出现。”  
“不过话说回来，这真是一部不错的电影。”  
董川息没想到一部动画也能这么好看。  
“开始我是冲着它的画面去的。他绘画风格从前两部开始就十分有特色。”  
“哇，你真敬业，看电影还会思考这样。”  
董川息赞美发自肺腑。  
“艺术本身都是相通的，要严格的来说的话设计行业也算是服务行业，跟你们律师也是一个性质。只不过你们服务委托人，我服务甲方而已。”  
“哈哈哈，你说得好有道理。”  
“那是。”  
易希冀得意的鼻子都要翘起来了。  
“快1点了，你饿吗？我们要不吃点东西吧。”  
董川息知道这边有家店不错，他在昨天已经订好位了。  
“我其实不太饿，毕竟来之前吃了点，不过你应该够呛吧，在看电影的时候隐约听到了你肚子叫的声音。”  
“哎呀，真的吗？”  
董川息不好意思地挠挠脑袋。  
“走吧。”  
易希冀示意让他带路，董川息把他带去昨天订好位的滇菜馆。  
易希冀看了一眼菜馆说：  
“云南菜，有的也挺辣的，你不必照顾我。”  
“没事，没事，这家我以前来过，有不辣的，你就点自己喜欢的就行了。”  
董川息把易希冀直接推进去，招呼服务员，进了预定的包间。


	8. Chapter 8

点完菜后，两人又陷入了奇妙的沉默时间，你不言我不语。董川息静静地看着易希冀，他的眼眶还有点红，虽然被黑色的镜框遮住了部分，仔细看还是略微明显。

“你干啥一直盯着我。”  
被盯着老不自在的易希冀，拿起菜单把脸遮住。讲真，被一个帅哥这样看，是谁都不免都会心动下。

就在这时听见“咚咚”敲门声，服务员进来上菜。看到正拿着菜单的易希冀礼貌性的询问下是不是要加菜。他连忙摆手表示拒绝，把菜单合上递给服务员，对方接过后便离开了包间。

“可能不应该约你出来看电影的。”  
“啊？！”  
沉默了许久听到的是董川息的这句话，让易希冀不免有些丈二和尚摸不着头脑。  
“你看你眼睛现在都还是红的。”  
察觉董川息要来摸自己的脸，他条件反射性的躲开了。  
“你这人怎么老是喜欢动手动脚啊。”  
“看到喜欢的人就想摸摸啊。”  
董川息一脸正直地说道。  
“……”  
易希冀沉默了一会竟无言以对，看着面前的这个人，他的颜说实话也是自己的菜，心想干脆放下心房心防尝试着接受他。他问道：  
“你喜欢我哪里？我们对彼此的了解并不多吧。”  
“个人审美，有时候是一件很暴力的行为。喜欢一旦成型，也许仅仅一个不经意的行为就会深陷其中，我只不过引发了那个契机。”  
易希冀一句试探性的问题，换来的答案却让他有点大吃一惊。  
“你就没想过万一是你脑内的审美过于美化了吗？万一深入了解后和你所想的不同，你想过自己是否能接受那种落差吗？”  
此时服务员再次敲门进来，把剩余的菜上齐后就离开了，董川息把易希冀点的菜全都移到他的面前，说：  
“是人都是普通人，有落差不是理所当然的吗？”  
易希冀发现对面的这个人确实是个律师。  
“这样，我们先从今天的电影交流开始了解吧。你说想起了你的姐姐，能和我具体说说吗？”  
董川息循序渐进一点一点把他拉向自己，易希冀也没察觉过多，只是想了想觉得没什么不能说的，无非就是一个地区的常态而已便向董川息缓讲起自己的故事了。

“我上面有个大我5岁的姐姐。”  
他顿了顿夹了一口菜放碗里后，继续又道“不过我妈在生我的时候难产死了。”  
“啊，抱歉。”  
听到易希冀母亲已故的消息他顿觉自己的失礼。  
“你不用觉得抱歉或觉我可怜。”  
易希冀不喜欢有人因为这件事就觉得自己可怜而同情自己，他瞟了一眼董川息后接着继续说到：  
“和刚才电影差不多，我也算是自己的姐姐带大的。我父亲常年在外营点工作，偶尔回家也就是在家睡觉什么也不管不问。”  
易希冀说到这语气听起来有点不屑，用筷子戳了戳碗里的菜，夹起来送进嘴里，吃完后继续道：  
“我和姐姐小时候是寄放在爷爷奶奶家。不过他们就对我比较上心好吃好喝的供着，不怎么管我姐，讲白了就是重男轻女。”  
易希冀说到这筷子恨恨地插进了一块肉里，董川息看到他这举动感到战栗的同时又抑制不住兴奋，顺着他的话往下说。  
“那你是真的很喜欢你姐啊。”  
“毕竟我是她带大的，如果说长兄如父的话，我这就是长姐如母了。”  
易希冀发现自己说的有些多，他和他姐的事他以前从来没有主动的告诉谁，就算是刘希鑫他都不清楚这些。  
“你姐也很是蛮苦的。”  
其实董川息的母亲也因为是女儿而被遗弃，虽说后来被好心的人家收养，但是想起他母亲的事，董川息也不难想象他姐姐是有多辛苦了。  
“是啊，她为我牺牲了太多。”  
易希冀也觉得最近一段时间没见到姐了，哪天抽空上去看看她吧。自从她成家后忙着自家的事，感觉也有点聚少离多了。一直不主动上去也是思量着作为小舅子老往姐夫家走动可能不太好，每次都是等她姐过来找他，可他最近想起他姐就有些心神不宁。  
董川息发现易希冀的神色有异，打断他的思绪，让他一边吃饭一边听自己小时候的糗事。  
他清清嗓子，摆出一副说书的架势，就差来个人给他打个快板了，由于他的行为过于滑稽，易希冀伸手示意“请开始你的表演”。

“我和你不太一样，我是独子没有兄弟姐妹，所以小时候特想要个弟弟妹妹什么陪我玩。当然现在想想，没有还挺好的，毕竟我小时候还挺皮的。”  
董川息已经进入了回忆模式。  
“记得有一次暑假我们一家人去旅游，因为住的民宿，那里环境很好。就像以前大户人家的庭院，而在院子的中间有颗特别大的银杏树。”他停了下来扒了两口菜嚼了嚼咽下去后，接着继续说，“我当时也不知道听谁说的，银杏特值钱。琢磨着这么大的银杏树，我上去摘点银杏回头头偷偷的带回家卖钱。”  
“你可真是有经商头脑，这小点就懂得去赚钱了。”  
易希冀忍不住打断了他的话。  
“这可不是。所以我下午趁父母出去的空档去开始执行了我的赚钱计划。可不是我吹的啊，我那时候真的特会爬树，三下五除二就爬上去了。在我准备摘银杏的时候，听到远处传来我妈的吼叫声，心一虚，脚一滑“哐当”就把腿摔断了。之后我妈跑过来，先是给了我一巴掌，眼里全是泪，一边骂我一边抱着我去医院。我爸后来看到了则是在一旁幸灾乐祸笑的不省人事。最后的结果就是整个暑假都打着石膏在我爸的嘲笑声度过。”  
他说完深深地吸了口气，看向一旁的易希冀。对方给他投来了一你活该的眼神。  
“你别这样看着我嘛，让我觉得自己很丢人。”  
“看不出来你小时候会是这样的人。”  
易希冀忍者笑意，好好一个假期最后落得在医院赶作业的下场，肠子都要悔青了吧。  
“是啊，我现在想想也是蠢爆了，当时只有一只腿打着石膏，我就想另一只不还好好的嘛，要出去玩杵个拐杖不就好了。于是又想偷偷溜出去，在下楼梯的时候差点又要把另一只腿也交代了，还好路过的医生看到了，把我拽回去了。”  
“你这差点买一送一啊。”  
易希冀不再忍耐放声大笑。  
“唉，腿是没交代成功，另一边的脸倒是交代给我妈了。”  
董川息发现自己爆糗还是很有效果的，二人就在这欢声笑语中度过了午餐时间。

吃完饭后也2点多了，董川息问他下午还有没别的事，没有的话要不一起去游乐园。同事送给了他两张最近才开张的游乐园门票，里面还包含一个双人游览车的门票。易希冀想到他侄女曾说想去游乐园玩，就答应了董川息的邀约。刚好他可以先去踩踩点，日后可以做个简单的攻略带她去玩。

易希冀随着董川息来到了游乐园，他们两个大男人在这里还挺扎眼的，特别又是两个长得还不错的男人。路过的行人不免纷纷投来了好奇的目光，也有人边走边议论着，更甚的是一些男性看到自己的女友偷瞄了一眼，还小声骂着“死基佬”。

易希冀本来就不喜欢被人指指点点，听到有人骂他，一个眼神瞪过去，吓得那人抓着女友拔腿就跑。  
“谁让我们太帅，走，我们玩我们的去。”  
董川息拍拍易希冀让他不要往心里去。  
“也是，不和憨批一般见识。”  
“哈哈哈，你其实是这样性格的人吗？”  
董川息以为他是只有在喝醉的时候才会口吐芬芳，没想到他嘴巴一直都是这么毒啊。  
“人多面不是很正常的吗？还是说你已经开始接受不了落差了？”  
易希冀眼神十分的挑衅。  
“哪有，我可是越来越喜欢你了。”  
董川息对他越了解就越喜欢。  
“那还真是谢谢你了。”  
易希冀觉得既然自己嘴毒的事实已经暴露，也没好啥藏着掖着的，自己该是啥样就啥样。

两人皮了一会儿后，就去玩了过山车。董川息原本以为易希冀对这类刺激性的游戏不会感冒。事实证明他错了，玩得比他还疯，别人都在叫，他一直在旁边笑。  
在玩碰碰车的时候，仿佛打开了恶魔开关，逮着机会就撞他，追着他满场跑，还叫嚣着“来撞我呀，来呀。”时间到了后他还意犹未尽，还想再来一轮。董川息连忙抓住他的手说“再一轮的话就赶不上游览车的活动了。”听到这话的易希冀这才恋恋不舍地走出去。结果上到游览车后，他拿出手机开始疯狂的拍拍拍，像第一次来玩的孩子一样兴奋。  
“来，董川息看这里。”  
在路过一个兔子雕像的时候，易希冀突然叫住他，他一回头， “咔嚓”一声画面刚好定格在董川息的脸遮住兔脸这里。  
“看我拍的怎样。”  
易希冀把手机拿到董川息的面前，像求表扬的孩子般看着他。董川息看着手机画面里的他，头顶一对兔耳朵，表情一副呆滞，眼睛半闭着，嘴角向下，过于“睿智”让他不忍直视。他指着照片说：  
“你这技术不行啊，都没有拍出我十分之一地英俊。”  
“要的就是这个效果。”  
易希冀把手机收回用手在屏幕上点点画画后，画出了满意的成品后才把手机收起来。  
“你刚才是不是在涂我的照片？”  
“你猜。”  
“你就这么喜欢我呀。”  
董川息开玩笑道。  
“是啊是啊，毕竟我的杰作能不喜欢吗。”  
董川息看着他得意洋洋的神情，觉得他这么可爱的自己是不是没救了。  
“算啦不扯这个了，等下还有什么想玩的？”  
董川息问他接下来有没有想去的项目。  
“摩天轮，我一直挺想坐一次的。”  
易希冀长这么大一次也没有这坐过，这次有机会就圆个梦。听到易希冀想坐摩天轮，董川息内心大呼，真是天助我也，他计划就是打算在摩天轮里来个浪漫的告白。  
“怎么，你不想去吗？”  
“没有没有，走走走。”

董川息今天不成功便成仁。

因为这家游乐园才开张不久，据说这个摩天轮是目前市里最高最大的，而现在他们就要上去了。  
易希冀因为是第一次坐，什么东西在他的眼里都十分的新鲜。座舱里还挺宽敞的，虽然刚升起来的时候会有点晃，但是随着高度的上升也越来越稳。  
“从下面看，人跟蚂蚁一样大。”  
易希冀侧着身子从玻璃看向下方。董川息不声不吭偷摸地坐到他旁边，搂着他的腰附和着。忙着兴奋中的易希冀对于他吃豆腐行为也没有反抗，继续看着窗外的风景。  
“今天开心吗？”  
董川息小声在易希冀的耳边说道，感到耳边传来温热的吐息，他身体颤抖了一下把头转向了董川息。发现他直勾勾盯着自己，露出一脸宠溺的笑容，易希冀感到心突然猛烈在跳动，看着他的眼神向下游离了几公分。他想眼前的人怎么感觉和以往不一样，让人有种莫名的冲动。这是他不曾有过的冲动，觉得全身的细胞都在沸腾，太奇怪了。  
“我今天很开心。”  
“我也是。”易希冀努力地从嘴里挤出这三个字。  
“我喜欢你从来都不是玩笑话，你摸着我的心脏就知道我是有多紧张了。”  
董川息拿起他的手放在自己的胸口，掌心的那侧传来的是他心脏的律动声，接着他又说：  
“我长这么大第一次这么认真的做一件事，”他停了停又继续说，“我长这么大也是，第一次怕一件事。”  
易希冀看着真诚的董川息，他的心跳也随之一起跳动，他问：  
“你认真做的事是什么？你又怕什么？”  
“认真的是喜欢你这件事，怕的是你拒绝我这件事。”  
董川息说完这句话神情黯淡下去，如同被遗弃的小狗般让人怜爱，不过他的体型只能是大型犬了。易希冀看到他这样子内心竟然有些不忍，“我，我”了两声后，不知道接下来要如何说。他开始思考眼前的人因何喜欢他，如果只是因为一夜情就喜欢上他，这也显得他的爱太廉价了吧。易希冀忍不住又开始想一些有的没的，董川息抓他的手说：  
“就像我中午说的那样，喜欢也就是喜欢了。”董川息停了停又继续说到，“你说我是因为自己的脑内美化而造成的错误认知。就算这样又怎样呢？与其害怕后悔徒留遗憾，还不如做了再后悔，至少问心无愧。我爸在我小时候对我说过，一个男人要靠虚幻的口头承诺去说服自己喜欢的人，是一件很蠢的事情。行动永远比语言来的更实际。你要不当作工作的试用期，要是我们双方真的不合适，再分手也可以不是？总归要有个开始，才能结束吧。”  
易希冀听他说了这么一长串，觉得自己也要被绕进去了。但是感情这东西，说不清也抓不到，他不讨厌他，是否要答应呢。  
“非要现在决定吗？”  
这话说完后，易希冀突然觉得自己有点做作，心一横，抓起董川息就吻了过去。  
“妈的，你说了那么多我现在不给你回复的话，显得我太不是东西了。”  
董川息没想到易希冀会用这种方式去回应他，按耐不住高兴的心情又亲回去了。被亲得满脸口水的易希冀推开董川息，用袖子擦了擦自己的脸。  
“明明干的是稳重的职业，行为不能再对得起你的职业吗。”  
“嘿嘿，这是我爱的表现呀。”  
董川息搂着易希冀蹭着他的脸来表示喜悦，易希冀没推开他，任由他上下其手。

董川息他高兴呀，他没想过易希冀会这么快答应他。他觉得他平常表现的十分理智，偶尔流露出的那种纤细的感性让他发自真心想疼他，但他时不时又控制不住的脾气，又让他觉得可爱，这可真是要他老命了。

不过爱不就是这样捉摸不透的吗？


	9. Chapter 9

在二人确认关系后，董川息名正言顺的每天下班之后都会去易希冀家打卡。秀着他那身常年被父母逼出来的厨艺，才短短几天的功夫就已经深深抓牢了他的胃。每天看着他吃得那么津津有味，觉得自己以前受的苦都是值得的。

董川息每天是满足了自己宠人的欲望，但易希冀还是会偶感不自在，产生疑问。  
“你每天也不累吗？下班就跑过来给我做饭。”  
易希冀以前和刘希鑫交往的时候，对方也有给自己做饭的时候，也就一个月偶尔一两次。像他这样天天朝自己这里跑，每天给你端茶做饭的，让他有些良心不安。不过当事人却是一脸开心地反问：  
“做自己快乐的事，怎么会觉得累呢。”  
董川息起身把茶几上的餐具整理好收拾到厨房，易希冀随后把菜垫用纸巾擦擦放回茶几下面的收纳盒里，又用湿巾把手擦干净。一边看着董川息在厨房忙碌的背影，打开了电视玩起了游戏，继续过着废人的生活。

这会的功夫，董川息已经洗完餐具。他从冰箱拿出今天才买的哈密瓜，洗干净切成方便入口的大小，摆好在盘内端到客厅的茶几上。他麻溜地爬上沙发，窜到易希冀的旁边，小鸟依人般地靠着他，搂着他的腰。易希冀不讨厌被他这样抱着，有时他会给董川息让个空隙靠在他身上把他当成人肉靠垫使用。由于两人身高差不多，易希冀把他当靠垫的时，身子会习惯性的向下躺，人靠在他的肩头，看电视或者是玩游戏。只有在这个时候他才会庆幸自家的沙发买的够大，不然自己躺着躺着就下去了。

不过玩游戏激动时就容易出意外。  
只听“哐”的一声，易希冀听到了背后的人传来一声闷哼，从他头顶传来的痛感告诉着他刚才那瞬间发生的事。  
“你没事吧？”  
他摸着自己的头看着身后的董川息。他眼角含着泪，双手捧着自己的下巴，看来这一下把他撞得不轻。易希冀赶紧放下手中的游戏手柄，整个人跪坐在沙发上，面朝董川息，歪着头帮他揉搓着下巴，嘴里还小声叨叨着“疼不疼，我不是故意的，给你再揉揉。”  
此时董川息不安分的手环住他的腰，手顺着衣服伸进他的后背。  
“你的手。”  
从后背传来的温度然让他不免身颤了一下。  
“我的手怎么啦。”  
董川息跟着没事人一样，不安的小手在他后背来回游荡。  
“算了，今天随你了。”  
易希冀放弃抵抗任由他摆布了。  
“今天做吗？”  
董川息终于熬到了周五，他计划好久的交往第一次爱爱，终于可以实施了，为了这天他也偷偷做了准备。  
“我以为你是交往后是柏拉图主义呢。”  
易希冀还觉得纳闷，这人交往的第一天过来做饭，第二天过来做饭，第三天过来做饭，饭是很好吃啦，可是除了抱抱亲亲摸摸也没有过多的举动，而且到点了就回去了，第二天继续，感情是放在今天一口吃啊。  
“不，我不是，我没有。我是一个正常大男人，有着男人所有的一切需求。”  
易希冀看着抱着自己的董川息，他的脸上写满了“想做”两个大字。  
“你真是会说话，话就说的多。”  
易希冀扒开他的手起身去浴室准备去了，董川息趁着这个空档赶紧把自己准备的衣服给掏出来。  
“嘿嘿，这个性感丁字裤，绝赞！”董川息开始思考等下怎么忽悠易希冀穿这个了，不过他打算先偷摸去浴室。

“我来啦。”  
董川息围着浴巾就进来了。  
“你进来干啥？”  
易希冀向他投去鄙夷的眼神。  
“和你一起洗澡呀。”  
董川息走到浴缸前，开始放水，他已经计划好了浴室paly了。

“你放什么水，我都准备的差不多了。”  
易希冀猜到这小子打的什么鬼主意。  
“我家里没浴缸嘛，就一次，我也想和喜欢的人一起泡澡嘛。”  
经过这段时间的相处，董川息已经摸清楚了易希冀的脾气。他吃软不吃硬，只要你稍微撒个娇卖个萌再服个软，他就会开始动摇。  
“好吧。水要放一会，你先把身体洗干净。”  
易希冀一副真拿你没辙的表情。  
“感觉像是回到我们第一次在酒店挤浴室的感觉。”  
董川息坐着，易希冀在给他洗头。  
“我家浴室可比酒店的大，来自己冲，我看下水放的怎么样了。”  
易希冀把蓬头递给董川息，看了下浴缸这边，水放的差不多了，手伸进去又测了一下水温，也刚好，自己就先进去了。  
“啊，舒服。”  
他也好长时间没泡澡了，温热的水淹过身体，感觉一天的疲劳都消失了。  
看到易希冀已经进去了，董川息后脚也跟着进去，他坐下去的瞬间水一下漫出浴缸，易希冀当下就开始后悔和他一起泡澡的这个决定。太挤了，他隐约好像还听到了瓷砖脆裂的声音。

挤在狭小浴缸里的两人，某人的心思昭然若揭。他坐在对面嘴角露出邪恶的笑容，他双手撑着浴缸一步一步向易希冀靠近，易希冀看着他不为所动，当他们已是面对面的距离时，易希冀突然抓住他的手，董川息整个人都栽倒他身上，他就着董川息的肩胛骨处狠狠地咬了一口。  
“疼疼疼。”  
董川息疼得直叫唤。  
“泡澡就好好的泡，就别整一些有的没的，片子看多了吧，我们这两个体型这里面做起来，是准备在我家上演司马光砸缸吗？”  
易希冀丝毫没有为刚才咬他的事感到愧疚，双手抱着胸表情严肃地看着他。董川息看着不解风情的易希冀，失落地靠在他身上，像是人生失去了希望。他还想说可以在浴室里这样那样，在去卧室前来个热身。  
易希冀仿佛在董川息的头上看到了垂落的狗耳，内心突然有些于心不忍，他说：  
“床有床的功用，浴缸也有浴缸的职责。咱俩体积真的就别挑战极限难为浴缸了。”  
“嘤嘤嘤，又不让我摸，又咬我，你欺负人。”  
董川息趴在易希冀的身上竟佯装起委屈假哭了起来，搞得易希冀一愣一愣的，想要安慰他的手停在了半空。  
“你原来是这样的人吗？”  
易希冀反应过来他在假哭，停下的手狠狠地捏了捏董川息健硕的臀部，而董川息忍者屁股的疼痛，手顺着胸部向下游走，滑到了他的分身，他握住它开始轻轻地揉搓着。  
不让他摸后面，那摸前面总成了吧。董川息的手突然力道加重了，抓住他和自己的握在一起揉擦，易希冀的身子颤了一下，整个人靠在了董川息的身上。  
“唔嗯。”  
两人轻微的喘息声，随着袅袅升起的雾气一起消失。二人面上都泛着红晕，水滴从发丝滴落也分不清是汗珠还是单纯的水珠。董川息的手越来越快，两人的喘息声也随之高涨。  
“唔。”  
董川息堵住了易希冀的唇肆意舔食着他的舌尖，两人忘我的寻求着对方。  
“唔啊。”  
随着波澜的起伏最终一起融于这水中。

“我屁股坐的有些疼，我看我们还是回床上继续吧。”  
董川息有些疲惫靠在浴缸上，屁股一直坐在坚硬的瓷砖上，硌得慌。他估计易希冀也不好受，接下来的重担还是交给床吧。

两人互搀扶着对方受伤的屁股，拖着坐麻的双腿，颤颤巍巍地走向卧室。看到床的时候，两人十分默契的“大字”地躺开来。

董川息在床上滚了一圈，滚到枕头的位置从底下掏出来他先前准备的丁字裤。  
“锵锵锵锵，看看这是什么。”  
“你要穿啊，挺适和你的。”  
易希冀趴在床上扭过头看着他，还抬起手来给他点了个赞。  
“不是不是不是，是你要穿。”  
董川息把内裤递给了易希冀，用着期待的目光看着他，易希冀接过后往身后一丢，爬起来坐在他身上说：“都要做了，还在乎有没有布吗。”接着把他身上的浴巾扯掉。  
“好像很有道理诶。”  
说罢董川息反手把他推到在床上，也扯下他的浴巾，抬起他的双腿，把他不知道什么时候摸回的丁字裤给他套上。  
“但是像这样犹抱琵琶半遮面，不是让人觉得更有情调嘛。”  
董川息心满意足的看着自己的作品，满脸都写着“自豪”二字。  
“那你是不是也要有点情调点呢。”  
易希冀躺在他身下似笑非笑地看着他，用膝盖顶了一下他腹部。  
“你要是喜欢，我明天就穿全套。”  
说完，他轻吻着易希冀的唇，易希冀双手环上他的脖子，这次他不准备主动引导董川息了，打算全权交给他。  
他贪婪地向董川息索取，一只腿翘到他的身上，董川息撑起他另一腿，摸寻着他的敏感带。  
“哈~”  
易希冀轻喘着粗气，他眯着双眼看着董川息，眼角已泛出湿润的泪珠。董川息顺着他的锁骨一路亲吻到胸部，当舌尖抵达胸部的时候，他啃咬吮吸着，手隔着布料轻抚着他的分身。易希冀双手扶着董川息的头，下意识的挺起了腹部。  
“啊～”  
他轻吟着，这种似有似无的感觉真的太折磨人了。易希冀立起的乳首已被董川息吸吮的有些红肿，每一次的摩擦都让他心痒难忍。

董川息当然没打算这么快进入，他隔着布料吸吮着易希冀的分身，内裤的前端微微拱起，布料已有些湿润。他扒开布料，易希冀的分身挺立而起，前端流下透明的汁液，他用舌尖舔舐着这些汁液，感到有一丝清甜的味道。他把他的分身整个纳入口中，回忆着易希冀当时的做法。  
“啊～哈～”  
易希冀第一次感受由他人口中带来的炙热感，柔软的舌尖刺激着根部每一处敏感点，当他想释放的时又被董川息用舌尖抵住，叫人难耐。同时他的手指伸进他柔软的后庭，指间轻压着他的前列腺敏感带，这种前后夹击的快感，也是他第一次体会。  
“啊～想要～我想要。”  
易希冀把身体整个抬起来，想要解放，他感觉身体不受控制，太舒服，他想要解放。  
“唔嗯。”  
射在董川息口腔里精液，他一个闷哼，整个都给吞下去了。  
“你竟然喝下去了？”  
易希冀不可置信地看着他。  
“你的我什么都可以接受，而且也没什么味道呀，不信你闻。”  
董川息把舌头伸进易希冀的口腔，口中残留的精液也一并随着唾液送去。  
“噫，你的味觉是坏了吗。”  
自己的精液明显有点腥味，哪里来的没味道。  
“那也是你的味道啊。”  
董川息俯下身子继续亲吻着他，把他的双腿架在自己腰上，慢慢加入手指扩张着。看着他眉头紧皱闷哼了一下，董川息又加了点润滑剂。  
手指抽动发出湿粘的声音搅动着他的内壁，每一次的摩擦易希冀的腰都忍不住扭动着。手指抽出来后，后庭像个小嘴一样张张合合，仿佛邀请着董川息。

而易希冀本人抱着抱枕，嘴不自觉的咬着它，眼角迷乱的泪痕，他抬起腰对董川息示意让他进来。  
董川息用嘴撕开安全套，套上后一点一点把自己的分身推进去。  
“唔，放松，感觉有点紧。”  
董川息全部进入后开始慢慢抽动。  
“唔～啊～”  
易希冀怎么觉得他的又在自己的体内变大了？  
“不要抱着它，抱着我。”  
董川息把易希冀的抱枕丢到床边上，按住他的双手，一边亲吻着他，底下送进送出的幅度也越来越快。  
“唔，啊～哈”  
易希冀同样扭动着腰也想他寻求更多，更刺激的快感。  
“啊～董～啊～川息，更多～用力～啊。”  
“哈～希冀～我喜欢你。唔～你要～把我融化了。”  
董川息抽动着，爱抚着，在他耳边一次又一次说着“我爱你，我喜欢你。”  
意乱情迷的易希冀回应着他，他索求着他，他的身心全部都要被填满了。  
“好舒服～好舒～服～啊～川息啊！”  
怎么办，为什么这么舒服，原比他们第一次来的更舒服。  
“你的体内～好棒～好厉害。我要去了～啊！”  
董川息抱着易希冀不自主的就开始亲吻他。舌尖缠绕着舌尖，互相都渴望融为一体。  
“唔啊～”  
随着激烈地的拍打声，两人在快感中一步步走向高潮。  
“要，要去了，我。”  
“我～我也是～啊。”  
易希冀套弄着自己的分身和董川息一起迎来了高潮的解放。

随后他们又做了几次，董川息不知道在网上哪里看到了一篇帖子说，做过之后就这样连在一起，感受彼此的存在，会让人有种安心感。易希冀大概也是太累了，答应了他的请求。董川息紧紧地抱着易希冀两人在还连着的状态，陷入了沉眠。


	10. Chapter 10

易希冀昨晚睡的十分安稳。然而他醒来后看到床上一片狼藉，全裸的自己和董川息，他内心怀疑昨晚自己脑子是不是给门夹过了。  
看看自己身上残留着昨日的痕迹，又看看底下睡得十分安详的人，心里就忍不住就想揍他。自己怎么就栽倒这个人的身上了，除了脸以外，并没有一处是自己的菜。  
“唉”易希冀刚准备起身去浴室，董川息伸手拦住了他的腰，又把他拽回到自己的怀里，他回头一看发现罪魁祸首睡脸朦胧的脸上洋溢着傻乎乎的笑容。  
“算了，再陪你一会吧。”  
易希冀钻回被窝靠着他又睡了一会，再次醒来的时候发现，屋里的狼藉已经收拾干净了。  
“你醒啦。”  
“嗯。”  
董川息这时已经穿戴完毕，正在帮易希冀打扫房间。易希冀打了个哈欠伸了个懒腰，在床头柜上摸到了眼镜戴上，起身去浴室准备梳洗。  
“小心。”  
可能是因为昨晚做的太猛，腰有点使不上劲，易希冀脚一滑倒在董川息的身上。  
“还是我抱进去吧。”  
董川息毫不羞愧地说出惊人之语。  
“别介，我又不轻，别作大死。”  
易希冀连忙摆手拒绝，要是真出意外了得不偿失。  
“你扶下我就行了，也没多大的事，过会就好了。”  
董川息楼着易希冀的腰，把他扶到了浴室。  
“我帮你放水，你泡会吧。”  
“嗯，好。”  
易希冀开始搓洗自己的身子。  
“水温差不多了，我先给你去拿换洗的衣服过来。”  
说罢董川息人离开了浴室去卧室帮他拿衣服去了。留下易希冀坐在浴室里整个都不好了，感觉他们像新婚夫妇一样，他就像是新婚妻子般把自己照顾的无微不至。  
这算什么，夜晚是狼白天是狗吗？  
“被人悉心照料的感觉会上瘾，我不会成为一个废人吧。”  
“你成为废人的话，我就照顾你一辈子。”  
进来放衣服的董川息听到易希冀一个人在那边碎碎念，走过去蹲下来亲吻着他的额头。易希冀靠着浴缸，仰着头看着他说：  
“我成废人了，你肯定就立马甩了我。”  
“难道在我来之前你在生活方面就是‘能人’啦。”  
董川息双手捧着他的脸，这次亲吻的是他的双唇。  
“唔～就你会说话。快点出去啦，我还要洗澡。”  
吃到早晨的“甜点”，董川息心满意足的出去了。

泡完澡，换上衣服的易希冀走到客厅，董川息早已买好了早餐放在客厅的茶几上，自己坐在沙发看着电视在等他。易希冀坐过去，从茶几上拿起他买的早餐一边吃也跟着他一起看电视。  
“好吃吗？”  
“嗯。”  
董川息下意识的把易希冀搂到自己身边，易希冀干脆就整个人放松靠在他身上看着电视里的画面。两人就这样悠哉的度过了上午的时光。中午又是由董川息表演，做了一顿美味的午餐。

“你下午还有工作要忙吗？”  
吃过饭后，董川息确认易希冀下午的行程。  
“没有。最近等开庭我就没接那么多单了。”  
易希冀属于在意的事不解决的话，就无心干别的事的人。  
“那下午陪我出去一趟可以吗？”  
董川息喜出望外。  
“去干什么？”  
易希冀一脸不解。  
“相亲。”  
“嗯？”  
易希冀怀疑自己的耳朵出了故障。  
“就是去回绝对方，而且她也无意相亲，就出来碰个面对上头有所交代。”  
看到一脸易希冀脸上写着“你在说什么”的表情，董川息连忙解释道。  
“哦，那叫我去干啥？”  
知道事情的前因后果后，易希冀表示不解。  
“周末这么难得的休假，当然是不愿意浪费啊。”  
董川息不愿意浪费和他在的一分一秒。  
“你去和人家女孩子见面带个人成何体统，是当超市甩卖，买一送一呢。”  
易希冀不喜欢掺合到这类事情里，毕竟两个大男人和一个妹子面对面坐一起也太尴尬了。  
“我已经和对方说好了，会带我的恋人过去的。”  
听到这话的易希冀疯狂的摇着董川息的开始大叫“你是不是有毛病”，董川息放挣扎任由他晃动着自己的身体，还“哈哈哈”的在笑。  
“你笑屁啊。”  
“没事的啦，就打个照面就走啦，对方也同样会带个女生来。”  
“对方也？”  
易希冀晃动的手停了下来。  
“是啊，她先说的能不带朋友的。”  
“人家说的是带朋友，你说的是带恋人，你是打算出柜吗？”  
易希冀看不透这人脑子里装的是什么，律师出柜的话肯定会对自己有所影响吧。万一因为这个丢了工作怎么办，和家人闹矛盾怎么办。他父母对他都很好的样子，要是真为了自己和家人反目，自己岂不就成了罪人了。  
“反正，咱们在一起迟早要出的。还是说你怕了？”  
“我怕什么，我早，早就出了。”  
易希冀因为这个原因被他父亲断绝关系了，但他们之间并没有多深的感情，所以内心也没有太大的波动，偶尔会给点钱让他姐转交给他，除此之外也无过多的联系。  
可是他不一样。啊，当时刘鑫星的话没错，不是所有人都能像自己无所牵挂。  
董川息看到易希冀有一言不发，脸色有所凝重，他知道这个人又开始胡思乱想了。经过这段时间的相处，他发现他有时候会想很多，然后会为了一些不可能发生的事感到焦虑。  
他把他搂入怀中，轻声地道“你想多了，其实就是去见个面喝杯咖啡的事，出柜的事不用太在意，万一人家的这位女朋友也是恋人呢？其实没多少人会在意的啦，放宽心。”  
“…….”  
“来，亲个。”  
董川息对着易希冀的脸亲了一大口，哈喇子都要甩他一脸，易希冀表情立马拉下来，揉了揉自己的脸，一脸嫌弃地甩了甩自己手。董川息毫不在意，当作这是他爱的表现，事实上这的确也算是易希冀幽默的表现。  
“算了，你们约的时间是几点？”  
易希冀心想算了反正去不去都会被他拖走，那还不如就应他算了。不过董川息也料到他不会拒绝，毕竟刀子嘴豆腐心，他从后面锁住他的腰头靠在他肩上说：  
“下午3点。我们看电影的那家电影院1楼的咖啡厅。”  
“好啦我知道了，我们2点钟出门。”  
易希冀推了推他的脸没推开，拖着他一起回卧室换衣服，和女孩子见面还是要体面一点。

他在心中无奈的叹了口气，自己可能是在和一块狗皮膏药交往。

2点半的时候他们两个已经到了，先找个了靠窗比较显眼的位置坐下，一人点了杯咖啡等待对方的到来。  
大概过了一刻钟，两名女性结伴而行，易希冀看到对面走来的女性时，内心只剩下尴尬二字。  
其中一名女性是他的大学同学。  
“这可真是巧啊。”  
“是啊，好巧。”  
易希冀露出尴尬而又不失礼的微笑。  
“怎么你们认识？”  
董川息看着二人的态度有些不知所云，但估计这情况可能是熟人。  
“我没想到你说带的人，竟然会是我的大学同学。”  
对面的女性一直看着易希冀。  
“是啊，真的是无巧不成书。”  
易希冀心想刚才右眼疯狂在跳果然是有事，没想到董川息的相亲对象竟然是自己的大学同学，陆苒。  
她，怎么说呢，她过于耀眼，而且还十分高傲，当初想追她的男生特别多，他室友也是其中一人。不过她个性古怪是出了名的，很多人都是以失败告终。然而快毕业的那年，他们俩分到了一个小组做毕设，也就那个时期有过深入的交往，随后因为一些事情而闹得不愉快后就再也没见面了。  
“许久不见啊，毕业后感觉再也没有你的消息了，这位是我交往的对象，殷雪。”  
陆苒十分坦荡地介绍了和自己同行的人，易希冀显得有些大吃一惊。  
“你也不用这么吃惊，我本来就是双性恋。”  
陆苒撩起一缕头发别到耳后，而她旁边的殷雪有些紧张地紧握着她的手。  
“好啦，我们四个人也打照面了，陆小姐我们也算是同道中人了，见了个面，也算是能交差了，等下就各回各家吧。”  
董川息想反正都见过面了，确认过双方的态度，他还想用这宝贵的时间和易希冀约会呢。  
“也是，看到熟人也就多说了几句，我们等下也要去医院，啊，对了这个给你们。”  
陆苒从口袋里掏出了两张水族馆的票递给了易希冀。  
“这是？”  
易希冀不解。  
“你收着吧，今天就到期了，我们今天也去不了，也当作以前的赔礼了。”  
说完陆苒牵着殷雪的手离开了座位。  
“那我们等下的行程就是水族馆了，耶~。”  
董川息虽然不知道易希冀大学的时候和这名陆女士之间发生了什么，但是免费蹭到票，又是浪漫水族馆，不去白不去。  
“嗯？你就一点都不在意为什么他要补偿我。”  
易希冀发现董川息竟然一点都不在意他和陆苒之间发生过什么，脑子里竟然只有约会。  
“过去的事都过去了，干什么要在乎过去的事啦，我们要放眼未来。”  
董川说完用肩膀轻撞了下他。  
“你啊，不去白不去，我们现在就去。”  
易希冀把董川息从座位上拽起，目标——水族馆，走起。

到水族馆后，易希冀内心感到一丝后悔。大概因为是周末，这里是人山人海，带着小孩的大人特别多，十分吵闹。  
“人多，我们靠近点免得走丢。”  
董川息随着排队拥挤的人流，前胸贴着他的后背向前进，终于进到了里面后，空间变得空旷了起来。  
与其说是水族馆倒不如说是大型的室内动物园。他们现在所处的一楼是一些陆地动物所呆的地方，水族馆海洋生物是在负一楼。

“你是要上面逛一圈呢，还是直接下去，算了我们还是先在上面逛一圈吧。”  
董川息看着两眼已放光的易希冀，答案已经很明显了。  
“你看这边有羊驼诶。”  
易希冀拿着宣传单兴奋地指着画面上的羊驼，拽着董川息就走，让他觉得他有时候性子真的很像小孩。  
到了羊驼所在的馆，易希冀迫不及待的冲过去。  
“真是草泥马。”  
易希冀有掏出手机拍拍拍。  
“你要喂吗？那边写的可投食。”  
董川息指着不远处的牌子上，写的投食一次100。  
“我要。”  
说完易希冀就跑去买饲料了。  
易希冀在投食的时候董川息对着他倒是疯狂的拍拍拍，一副看着自家傻儿子的表情。  
随后两人又去看了其他奇奇怪怪的动物，都是易希冀兴奋的拉着董川息到处跑，董川息后面也不拍照了，直接录像，他打算等他恢复正常后让他好好瞧瞧自己有多可爱。  
一楼差不多全部逛完了，接着就是负一楼的水族馆。

“川息，川息这里竟然有海獭，天啊，太可爱了，我要死了。”  
易希冀和小朋友一起挤在前面看着饲养员给它们喂食，脸上洋溢着幸福的笑容，董川息觉得比起海獭倒是他更可爱。  
“你看它用手在揉着自己的脸。”  
易希冀指着一直揉脸的海獭兴奋地说道。  
“我觉得你更可爱，要不是在外面我真想亲你。”  
董川息在他耳边轻呼一口气，易希冀顿时脸感到火辣辣的，恶狠狠地揪一下他的手背，董川息小声地“哼唧”了下，反手抓住他的手十指紧扣，伸过头脸都要贴到他脸上了，然后假装也在看海獭。  
“你也稍微注意点形象。”  
易希冀小声在他耳边说道到。  
“没人会注意我们啦，话说你还要去别的地方看吗？”  
“要。”

两人全部逛完后也差不多晚上8点了，基本商场也没什么能吃饭的地方了，两人就去了就近的夜市吃烧烤填肚子。  
酒足饭饱以后，沿着江边散步，开始消食了。

“这边的夜景还挺美的。”  
易希冀看着江对面灯火通明的大楼，江风拂过让他抖了抖身子，董川息见状楼着他的腰握着他的手，希望两人的体温能让他觉得暖和点。  
“你要是嫌冷的话，我们就回去吧。”  
“再走走吧，感觉很长时间没有出来遛弯了。”  
“你是下午的精力还没耗完吗？”  
董川息掏出手机，播放下午的录像给他看。易希冀看到自己的蠢样，忍不住扶额。  
“感觉自己好蠢。”  
“哪有，明明那么可爱，忍不住想让人一口吃掉。”  
董川息余光瞟了一下四周，确认没人后偷亲了一口易希冀。  
“你也不怕有人。”  
易希冀慌乱的确认四周，发现没人这才安心。  
“没人吧，所以再亲一下。”  
这次董川息捧着他的脸，舌头探进了他的口腔寻找着他的敏感带，轻舔刺激着。  
“唔嗯～”  
易希冀紧抱着他的腰，也不甘示弱地回击着他，彼此交缠着舌尖吸吮着。  
两人缠绵了好一会才放开彼此。  
“回去吧，接下来的回家才能继续。”  
两人默默相视，牵着手向停车场的方向走去。


	11. Chapter 11

两人沿着江边慢悠悠地走着，就在二人差不多要离开江边的时候，听到不远处传来女性哭喊着“救命”的声音。易希冀松开了董川息的手，想也没想就朝着声音的方向冲过去，董川息没拉住，也只好跟着后面跑过去，就怕他出什么意外。

“住手。”

易希冀大声叫到，他看到一名男子拖拽着一名女性，她全身上下都是淤青还有血迹。易希冀冲上去一把那名男子推开，用身体护着那名受伤的女性。  
“我草你妈。你是什么玩意，老子教育自己的老婆，你管得着吗？”  
突然被人一推，男子显得十分愤怒，借着一身的酒劲，晃晃悠悠地指着易希冀破口大骂，伸手就要打易希冀，却被易希冀一把抓住了。  
“你再打试试看。”  
大概是被易希冀的气场给威慑住了，家暴的男子一下愣住不吱声，易希冀把身后的女子扶起来，把她护在自己的身后。  
“你没事吧。”  
“谢谢你。”  
女子哽咽说着谢谢，这时董川息也赶到了。  
家暴男子看到一下冒出了两个比自己高的男人，立马就怂了，酒也醒了，一改嚣张跋扈的态度说道：  
“两位先生，这是我的家务事，你们就别管了。”  
“什么家务事，你这是家暴，你老婆又不是你的所有物。”  
易希冀大声呵斥着施暴者，愤怒的双眼恨不得捅穿他。  
董川息拍拍易希冀，让他稍微冷静一下，护在他的前面说到：  
“加害人实施家庭暴力，构成违反治安管理行为的，依法给予治安管理处罚；构成犯罪的，依法追究刑事责任。你知道吗，你现在所做的是犯罪。我已经报警了，等下警察就会来了。”  
女子听到警察要来连忙抓住董川息的手小声问到：  
“警察等下要把我老公抓走吗？能不能不要抓他，是我不好先惹他生气了。”  
“你放心，他再也不会伤害你了，这一切都不是你的错。”  
易希冀用着温柔的语气安抚受伤的女性。  
“可是，他是我家的顶梁柱啊，他被抓了我们一家人怎么办啊。”  
受伤的女性表示不想把事情闹大。  
这时不远处传来的警车的警笛声，没过一会民警已赶到现场。

“请问是谁报的警吗？”  
两名民警走过来。  
“是我，看到这名男子在对这名女性施暴，我就报警了。”  
民警看了一眼女子又看了一眼男子。  
“怎么又是你们，这已经是这个月的第三次了。唉，你们一起和我们回警局做笔录。”  
民警看到嫌疑人，这对夫妻这个月前前后后已经上了三趟警局，很明显接下来发生什么他们心里也有数了。  
“民警先生我们有开车过来，能允许我们去把车开出来吗？”  
“去吧。”  
他们只开来一辆警车，也坐不下这么多人，有自家车更好。  
董川息把车开出来后跟着后面一起去警局做了笔录，等二人回家的时候已是凌晨。

到家之后，易希冀坐在客厅沙发上，一动不动还想着刚才的事。  
“不气了。”  
董川息坐过去给他顺顺毛。  
“我就是不懂了，都已经遭到了那么严重的伤害了，为什么还要谅解，那就是犯罪啊。”  
易希冀丝毫不能理解这种行为。  
“那你能怎么办，女方哭着求着民警放过他家暴的老公。”  
董川息也很无奈就算“反家暴法”出台了，也不一定能真的有所作用，有些事都是一环扣一环的。  
“那你意思是受害者的问题了？”  
易希冀此时的表情让董川息有点心惊。  
“我不是这个意思，只是受害者不追究的话，我们也很无力。”  
董川息赶紧给他顺顺毛。  
“要是她能有个有力的后盾就好了，或者国家对这种事能有更强硬的手段就好了。”  
易希冀觉得如果法律在再严厉点，或者她能有人在背后支持，是不是就能离开那个泥潭。  
“这并不是你我能做主的事。还有你以后不要这样突然冲出去，很危险，万一对方是穷凶极恶的歹徒怎么办。”  
说真的，董川息没想到易希冀会这么冲动，大晚上的想都没想往危险地地方跑，这还好是个怂货，万一杀人现场的话真不敢想象。  
“我真的很受不了这种事的。”  
易希冀被这样说，也稍微反省了下自己的行为。  
“不想这么多了，我也把自己的名片给她了，和她说了，如果需要帮助可以免费提供帮助。”  
虽然董川息觉得，她来找自己的可能性微乎其微。  
“谢谢你，这时候有你在我心里也踏实点。”  
听到董川息这么说，易希冀也算能安心了。  
“那就亲我一下，奖励一下我呗。”  
董川息指指自己的唇，易希冀轻轻地将自己的唇贴上去。  
“行了吧。”  
“小气。”  
董川息看到逐渐恢复平静的易希冀，心也渐渐地放下。他遇上这类事他从来不会主动去管，毕竟其中的利益关系说不清。但是看到为他人而生气易希冀他不讨厌，甚至不想让他难过自己主动去揽下来。

“今天真的是谢谢你了。”  
发现董川息在发呆，易希冀又说了一声谢。  
“你再说谢我就生气了。与其说谢还不如告诉我，你今天这是怎么了，平常你看起来怪冷静的一人，咋今天就这么冲动。”  
董川息觉得易希冀一定遇到过什么事，才会变得如此。  
“因为我亲眼见到过......我对门的阿姨就是被他老公打死的。”  
易希冀一想起这件事全身都在颤抖。  
“难受的话，就不说了。”  
董川息心疼的搂着他，他小时候到底都经历了些什么，是给他造成了多大的心理阴影。  
“没事，这种事其实在我们那边简直普通的再不能普通了。我不是和你说过，我父亲是外营点工作的，我不是住我爷爷奶奶家吗？”  
“嗯。”  
董川息握住易希冀紧握的双手，心里除了心疼再也找不到第二个词来形容他此时的心情了。  
“我姐上初中后，有时老师会拖堂就回来得很晚，来不及给我们做饭，所以晚上基本就是她中午回来做好，剩下的晚上热热再吃，或者直接就去外面买点回来。”  
大概是回想起那段回忆还是让他有些难受，易希冀依偎在董川息的身旁。  
“你姐中午还回来给你们做饭啊。”  
董川息搂着他，想使他感到安心。  
“是的。那时我差不多应该是上小学，对门的阿姨有时看我姐太辛苦，就会多做点饭菜给我们送过来。我印象最深的就是，阿姨很漂亮，每次来都画着浓浓的妆。”  
“是为了遮伤痕吧？”  
易希冀点了点头继续说：  
“阿姨很喜欢我，后来我才知道原本她也有个年纪和我差不多大的孩子，可惜在他3个多月的时候不幸夭折了。”  
“太惨了。”  
对于母亲而言失去孩子是世上最痛苦的事了。  
“她当时怀孕后就辞职了，她儿子夜里总是会被吓醒，吓醒就会哭。她只能半夜爬起来照顾他，久而久之导致体力有些不支。刚好那天他老公休假，她就让她老公照顾一会，自己休息一下。就是这休息的一下，孩子没了。”  
易希冀用着颤抖的声音继续说道：  
“她老公一直在玩电脑，他儿子睡觉翻了个身，没翻过去，就这样趴着窒息死亡了。等她醒来的时候看到她孩子趴着，连忙去翻身，可惜已经晚了，孩子早已经断气了。”  
易希冀停了后下意识抓住了董川息的手 ，接着又说：  
“她指责她老公为什么不好好看着孩子，但是她老公当下就给了她一巴掌，反咬一口说她没照顾好孩子。她婆婆信了她儿子的鬼话，一直怪她害死了自己的孙子。有事没事没事就处处为难她，她也想过离婚，曾去向她父母求助，她父母直接说嫁出去的女儿泼出去的水。问她你没有工作，离婚了住哪？难道准备回家啃老，别想了，这房子是留给你弟弟的，没留你位置。”  
“你们那儿，到底是个什么鬼地方。”  
董川息忍不住破口大骂，怎么都21世纪了还有人活在旧社会。  
易希冀看到董川息的反应，无奈地笑道：  
“这在我们那边简直太正常不过了，反而不打老婆不打孩子地才是不正常。”  
“这可真是，全世界都是疯子了，不是疯子的人反而是疯子了。”  
董川息白眼都要翻上天了，又心疼又愤怒。  
“是啊。接着后面说吧，后来那个阿姨疯了，她娘家更不可能接受她了，只能在他那个婆家呆着。疯了的女人，就成为了全家的出气筒。”  
“那怎么会给你做吃的？”  
这倒让董川息有些疑惑了。  
“她病了后性情变得十分的温顺，觉得什么都是自己的错，自己不应该这样不应该那样，被打了也只是笑笑。直到被打死前送上救护车的时候脸上还挂着笑容，最后送去火化，骨灰也没有人去认领，可能她早就不想活了吧。”  
易希冀说着说着声音有些哽咽，虽然他和那个阿姨呆在一起的时间不长，但是他是真的很喜欢那个阿姨，他想也许自己过世的母亲也是那样温柔吧。  
“希冀。”董川息抱着他，心如刀割。  
“你还记得我刚说的吗？我的父亲，其实也家暴，只不过没那么严重，多数就是抽我姐几个耳光，但是很少打我。”  
易希冀想起自家的姐姐内心满是亏欠。  
“你们也是太难了，我好庆幸我的家人都十分的温暖。没事，以后我的爸妈就是你的爸妈，你姐姐就是我姐姐。”  
再温柔的父母也不一定能接受同性恋的儿子吧，易希冀这句话没有说出口，生生地又咽了下去。  
“伤心事不说了，我们还是去休息吧。”  
董川息觉得在这样说下去，易希冀可能又瞎想八想的。  
“嗯，我们冲下就去睡吧。”  
易希冀整理好心情，也觉得有些困了。他们随便冲了下，就去床上躺平睡觉。累了一天，易希冀很快就入睡了，董川息看着他的睡颜，又心疼又难受，抱着他的双臂又搂得更紧了。

隔天，易希冀因为身体不适在家窝了一天，董川息也陪他在家呆了一天。两人一起在家看了几部电影，玩了会游戏，时间一下也就过去了。  
“明天我还要上班就先回去了，饭菜我都做好了，明天自己放微波炉里‘叮’一下。”  
董川息出门前还千叮咛万嘱咐易希冀记得吃饭。  
“我是交男友，还是交了妈。”  
易希冀语气略带风趣。  
“是男友。好啦，注意身体，今天就早点休息吧，我走了。”  
董川息再次嘱咐了一遍，亲吻着他的脸庞就回去了。  
送走了董川息，易希冀坐到电脑前，打开了前天做的稿子，因为不急他就没那么赶，慢慢再弄。大概弄个一个小时，董川息临走前的话在他脑子里回荡，他保存了一下，关上电脑决定明天起来后再搞。人一沾床，倒头就睡过去了。

在接下来的这几周，二人一如既往过着新婚夫妇般的生活。董川息每天下班过来，到点离去，工作日的时候基本不留下来过夜，有次他忍不住询问了理由，原因是因为他家离他公司远早上起不来，这种孩子气的理由感觉怪像他的。


	12. Chapter 12

易希冀的案子最近也差不多要开庭了，他决定把手上的工作忙完，今天抽空去趟董川息的事务所。

「我这边已经确定开庭时间了，大概下午3点左右要去你那边一趟。」  
易希冀把消息编辑好发送过去。

「3点的话，上名委托人应该已经好了。」  
董川息确认了下下午的行程，他那时过来应该刚刚好。

「那我到时候就过去了。」

「之后我们去哪里吃顿饭吧。」

「嗯。」

“这家伙，怎么这么多猫咪的表情包啊。”  
易希冀看着董川息最后发来的图片笑了，打算日后要打劫一下他的表情库。  
易希冀到事务所后，被告知需要等一下，就坐在外面的会客室等他。  
大概不到一刻钟，董川息和委托人谈完了，看到他过来脸上都要笑开花。易希冀看到他身后出来的女性脸“唰”一下变了，而出门的女性似乎没想到会看到他，脸上闪过一丝惊恐，小声说了一句，“你怎么在这。”  
“姐，你发生了什么事？”  
易希冀看到他姐在这里马上就明白了她最近为什么会老是搪塞说自己没空。  
董川息看到他二人神情后，当下就反应过来什么事。  
“易女士，看样子你们认识，这样吧，要不你先等等再走。”  
董川息把眼前的这名女士挽留下来，他打算弄个三方会谈。  
如果这名易女士是希冀的姐姐，那么有些事必须要让他们好好说清楚了。  
“这里可能不太方便要不去你家吧。”  
董川息小声在易希冀耳边说道到，易希冀觉得这提议好就答应了。  
“突发事件，请容许我我先早退了啊。”  
董川息向吕姐大致的说明了情况后，带着二人一起离开了事务所。

在车上三人都沉默不语，董川息时不时从后视镜里确认二人的状态。两人互看了一眼对方，欲言又止，不约而同地低下了头，掐着自己的掌心，董川息不禁感叹真不愧是姐弟。怪不得董川息第一次见到她的时候，就觉得有些亲切感，感觉她有点神似易希冀，当时还在想怕不是真姐姐，结果还真是。

到易希冀家里后，三人排排坐在沙发上。  
“易女士算我多嘴的问一下，你是不是没有把自己的情况告诉易先生？”  
出于保密原则，董川息不能把具体情况告诉易希冀，他只能引导易淑梅把自己的真实情况告诉他，这也许会伤害到他，但隐瞒不会让事情有所好转，只会通往最糟糕的一条路。  
“董律师，你和我弟弟应该是那个关系吧。”  
易淑梅从在事务所看到他看自家弟弟眼神，和他如此轻车熟路的到希冀家，就猜到他们应该是在一起了。她看着他们觉得这仿佛像个诅咒，一直缠着自己犹如噩梦般不会清醒，理智上懂的道理到感情上就无法认同，这让她十分的痛苦。

“姐，你到底要打什么官司去找律师。”  
易希冀迫切的想知道到底发生了什么。  
“……离婚”  
易淑梅咬着牙说出了这两个字。  
“为什么？你们不是好好的吗？”  
“剩下的你让董律师告诉你吧。”  
易淑梅别过头去，不想看他，她实在没有调整好心态去面对他。  
“那我就把我知道的都告诉他了？”  
董川息再次向易淑梅确认，易淑梅不言只是点头表示默许。  
“希冀，你姐姐这次离婚是上诉，第一次没有离下来。”  
董川息偷瞄了下他俩的表情，接着说道：  
“第一次是因为无法证明夫妻二人情感破裂，而被驳回，你姐隐瞒了你姐夫出轨的事实。”  
“为什么要隐瞒？不是他先背叛婚姻吗？”  
“因为他出轨的对象是一名男性。”  
董川息说完看了一眼易淑梅，她抓着自己的手，本身就干裂的嘴角都要被咬出血迹，易希冀看着自己的姐姐却一句安慰的话都说不出口。  
记得当时她结婚的时候，还很兴奋地告诉自己，自己找到了良人，而且一点都不在乎自己的弟弟是同性恋的事，搞了半天感情自己也是。  
“出轨对象是男性就不能离了吗？同样出轨，不都是感情破裂吗？”  
一码事归一码事，怎么出轨对象是男的就不可以离了？  
“第一次你姐可能是怕你受伤而隐瞒了这个事实，而这个取证也比较困难。其次对方也不愿意离婚，导致第一次的诉讼没成功。”  
不过董川息觉得没有确凿的证据来证明男方过错，这婚也难离，而且双方都不愿意放弃孩子的抚养权。  
“那这次可以离吗？抚养权好要吗？”  
易希冀针对这个一问三连。  
“首先要证明对方过错，这样争到抚养权的几率会更大。你侄女要是未满二周岁的话，百分百是归女方的。”  
主要现在的问题是他姐没有工作，经济能力可能也会成为问题，具体也要看法官怎么判，如果判男方行为不适合抚养孩子话几率也更大。  
“董律师，接下来的还是我来说吧。 ”  
易淑梅调整好心态打算一五一十的全告诉易希冀。  
“希冀，其实我婚后没多久就感到有些违和了。当时觉得是自己多想，毕竟我第一次遇到对自己好的男人，而不是把我当成工具人使用。”可事实却还是工具人，易淑梅无奈地笑笑。“他在我怀孕后对我倍加关怀，这种幸福也让我就把当时的违和感抛掷脑后。当我生下然然后，看到他脸上失望的表情，那种违和感又回来了。在此之后他时常用加班的借口不回家，渐渐的时间也越来越长。”  
易淑梅现在连愤怒的心都没了，她的心已经凉透了。  
“有一次淑婷来找我，无意中看到他和一个陌生的男子相拥而吻，而且……”接下来的这句话，易淑梅实在是说不出口。  
“而且什么？”  
易希冀有些着急。  
“而且，”易淑梅倒吸一口气接着继续说：  
“他抱着的那名男子，样貌和你有些神似。”  
“这个垃圾。”  
听到这话的易希冀恨不得把他抽皮剥筋。  
“他从一开始喜欢的就是你，所以你每次来我们家他不是都很热情吗？你后来为了避嫌不是不怎么来了吗？他就开始有些失落了。”易淑梅苦笑着，把希望寄托在男人身上的自己就是个傻子，以后还是靠自己把然然拉扯大，自己不也带大了希冀吗。  
“希冀，你对他有什么印象吗？”  
董川息问到。  
“没，我没记错的话，我姐婚礼我应该是第一次见他才对。”  
易希冀掏空脑子也没想起有和他见过。  
“他好像是你的学长。”  
易淑梅说道。  
“……”  
董川息看到易希冀沉默的表情，看情况他是真的一点印象都没有。  
“算了，说这些也无济于事，我只想要然然的抚养权，就算让我净身出户都可以。”  
易淑梅累了，她除了女儿可以什么都不要。  
“姐，凭啥你净身出户？要净身出户的也应该是他才对吧。”  
“希冀你冷静点，我国法律离婚诉讼是不会净身出户，判断过错一方后财产分配会少。只有离婚协议，双方同意一方净身出户后才行。”  
“他已经不经常回来了是吗？那是不是代表他已经和别人同居了。这算婚内出轨吧？”  
易希冀看向董川息。  
“如果在婚姻内和他人同居，的确算是他过错，但法庭上是谁主张谁举证，我们必须要拿出证据来证明我们的主张。”  
除了易淑梅的好友看到过以外，也没有别的证人或是证据了，李淑婷和她毕竟是好友，也不能作为证人出庭。  
“如果是喜欢我的话，可能也有门路好查，毕竟我出入的地方也就那几个，我等会也去问问我大学的同学，看看他们有没有印象。”  
只要有一丝的线索，就能顺藤摸瓜。  
“姐你放心，我们不仅要帮你争到然然，他欠你的一分也不得少给你。”  
易希冀握着易淑梅的手，告诉她以后他会陪她一起承担。  
“希冀，对不起啊，我不应该迁怒于你。但是我控制不住我自己，我也知道不是你的错，你没有错。可经历那么多，我有时真的就扛不住了，我爱你，同时也恨你。”  
易淑梅眼泪止不住的向下流，咬着唇顺了一口气。  
“你夺走了唯一爱我的母亲，但你也是我最爱的母亲拼了命留下来的亲弟弟。我知道，家里人没有一个人爱我，只因为我是女孩，大家都疼的是你。在你小的时候我曾经也想过，就这样把你一个人丢了，是不是大家都会爱我，可是看到你的小手握着我，我又不忍心。我真的太痛苦了，爱和恨都给了你，却不知道自己在哪儿了。”  
易淑梅抹着泪抽泣着把她藏在心里所有的一切全都倾泻而出。那是她心里最深处的黑暗，折磨了她三十多年的情绪，在心中一点一滴的积攒起来，越来越多，再也盖不住了。  
易希冀第一次听到姐姐的真心话，他没想过自己存在本身都是在折磨着她。他抱着易淑梅，内心五味翻腾，对自己也产生了厌恶。  
“易姐姐，等下我送你回去吧。”  
董川息看着易希冀的神情，觉得有点不对劲还是先把他姐姐送回家，回头好好给他疏导下情绪。  
“我也一起。”  
易希冀也想跟着一起去。  
“不用，他还不知道我有和你说我要离婚的事。”  
易淑梅没有告诉易希冀他有威胁过她，如果让易希冀知道他是gay的事，就说是他弟弟勾引的自己，看大家信谁。  
“没事，我送你姐回去你就放心吧。”  
董川息表示自己会好好完成任务，让他别费心，他自己还有官司要忙。听到董川息这样说，自己也不再多说了，送着他们二人上车自己在家等董川息回来。

“董律师谢谢你。”  
易淑梅觉得自己多年的情感宣泄出去之后，整个人犹如开雾睹天。  
“你本来就是我的委托人，又是希冀的姐姐，这本就是应该的啊。”  
看到易淑梅此时的神情，董川息觉得她不需要再让人操心了。  
“嗯，以后就麻烦你陪着他了。”  
“易姐姐，你放心。”  
看到有董川息照顾她弟弟，她也能放心了。她看向车窗外，绵延的道路延伸到无止境的方向。


	13. Chapter 13

易希冀焦急地在客厅来回走动，拿着手机的手在屏幕上上下滑动，找寻着当时有一起参加过婚礼的同学，询问对潘伟这个人有没有什么了解。但得到的回复都是不清楚和不认识。  
“这人是我学长又喜欢我的话，怎么可能一点蛛丝马迹都没有。”  
易希冀继续刷着手机，想试着校园网能不能找到点什么。

「你是要问潘伟吗？」  
一个陌生加友信息，易希冀点击确认。

「是的，请问你是谁。」  
易希冀谨慎回复这个信息，心想这个时间点未免也太巧。

「陆苒，刚好我和他还有点私人恩怨。」  
陆苒怎么和他有恩怨，难道和大学发生的那件事有关？

「和大学那件事有关？」

「……是的，你猜想的没错。」  
陆苒拿着手机，看着一旁的殷雪。

「那个谣言，就是他威胁我说的。我感到十分的抱歉。」

「算了，过去的事也过去了。」

这是在易希冀毕业还有一段时间发生的事， 突然传出了他和陆苒在交往的事，结果没几天又说他喜欢上男人抛弃了陆苒。当时她坐在大学操场上哭，很多人都看到了，她也没解释为什么哭，结果一传十十传百，谣言就这样扩散开来，他也没在意毕竟清者自清。但因为这件事他在那段时间，基本属于众叛亲离，天天被人堵在门口骂，好几个内定也吹了，好像当时是有个学长说可以给他内推，由于不熟他给拒绝了。  
等等，那个人好像就是潘伟。一件事由另一件事牵扯出来，那为什么他之后他就没来找过我呢？

「他为什么能威胁你？」  
易希冀不明白为什么要造谣自己，这样对他有什么好处。

「当时我和殷雪在交往，他是殷雪同父异母的哥哥。」

「那天你说去医院和这件事有关？」  
易希冀结合他当时看到情形，内心突然有了答案。

「是，殷雪从小就遭到他的冷暴力。而她小时候就体弱多病，所以得到的爱就要比他多，他就觉得是妹妹抢走了他父母，对她冷言冷语，刺激她，本来就体弱的她后来换上了抑郁。」

「……」  
这人到底是多小心眼，有个那么可爱的妹妹不该好好疼吗。  
「在她高中的时候，因为身体不适早退回去休息。无意撞到潘伟和一名男性正在发生关系，为封住她的口，强行猥亵她，差点强奸未遂，导致她的病情加重，不得已去医院住了两年，现在都还很怕男性。」

这是个什么垃圾，易希冀握着手机的双手差点气得他摔出去。

「这还不算，他在人前都装的十分善良，实际上心胸狭窄。不过他工作以后稍有收敛了些。」

「是不是这一切你都知道，你也是知道董川息喜欢我才和他答应和他相亲的吗？」  
他想陆苒不会一直都在暗中观察他们吧。

「是」

「你就没想过万一他那天没要求我一起去或者我们不曾交往。」

「我还有备用方案。」  
她这执念是有多深啊。

「算了，你来找我证明你已经有证据了是吗？」  
如果陆苒计划了这么久手上应该有些证据了。

「嗯，多数为偷拍也有些是他约炮的时候对方拍的。可能做不上什么证据，但是同居人我找到人了。」  
陆苒打开她多年收集的资料。

「你真是君子报仇十年不晚。」

「人做过的事想随着时间消逝是不可能的，迟早要还的，他忘了我还记得。你把邮箱给我，我把证据给你传过去，你和董川息商量下能用不。」

陆苒看着这些资料，这些东西到底能对潘伟造成多少的伤害呢，但是至少能帮上易希冀的姐姐吧，也算是为自己赎罪，她知道所谓的谣言是多么可怕的一件事。

易希冀接收完邮件后，这时候董川息差不多也回来了。  
“我回来了。”  
董川息打开门，发现易希冀不在客厅，猜想可能在卧室便上楼寻他，看到他在电脑前以为是在工作。  
“心情好点了吗？是在工作吗？”  
董川息上前双手搭在他的肩上。  
“你回来了？你看。”  
易希冀把椅子滑开了一个人的位置，他们一起开始慢慢翻看着视频。潘伟年轻的时候真的是什么都做过，这视频里全是他以前做的荒唐事，真是人不可貌相。婚后也时常也有去约炮，这应该就是他和小情人出入宾馆的照片。  
“等等，这个人。”  
董川息用手指着屏幕。  
“怎么？你认识他？”  
易希冀把小情人的照片放大，的确有些地方和自己有些神似。  
“他是我们同事的表弟，她是已经知道了才把案子转我的吗？”  
画面上的小情人是董川息同事魏蔚的表弟，有次她把他带来过事务所，所以董川息对他有印象，当时看他的时候应该还是高中生，怎么感觉画面上也差太多了，感觉刻意在模仿着易希冀。  
“你这些东西哪来的。”  
董川息觉得易希冀动作也太快了，他才走没几个小时，他就弄到东西了？  
“陆苒给的，详细你自己看聊天记录吧。”  
易希冀把手机打开把聊天记录翻给他看。  
“这人真是衣冠禽兽。”  
看完后的董川息也气的想砸手机。  
“是吧，我易希冀真是何德何能能让他盯上这么久。”  
易希冀现在都觉得这事越发的可笑，出轨对象还照着自己模样来整。  
“世上总是有这种人。算了，不想了。明天我去上班的时候问问她表弟的事。不过这里面偷拍的视频不能作为证据。”  
董川息想如果能用这个套套这个渣男改成离婚协议的话，思考可不可以让他净身出户。  
“谢谢你，今天还好有你在。”  
“你们姐弟俩真的是，这个谢完了那个谢。”  
“一码事归一码事，该说的还是要说。”  
易希冀停了停继续问道：  
“你今晚还是要回去吗？”他今天不太想一个人呆着。  
“你要是想让我留下来，我就留下来。”  
他今天也没打算放易希冀一个人在家。  
“你留下来吧，今天我不想一个人呆着。”  
这是他第一次向谁服软。  
“那你明天负责叫我起床了，我先去做晚饭了，吃个饭换个心情你今天又想吃的吗？”  
“你做的我都喜欢吃。”  
“突然发现你越来越会撒娇了。”  
“那还不是你宠的。”  
董川息发现他现在能和自己开玩笑，代表现在的心情没像下午的时候那么阴郁了，放心的去厨房准备今晚的饭菜。  
酒足饭饱之后易希冀躺在董川息怀里发呆，今天的他可以说是他人生中最黑暗的一次。  
“你今天也很累了吧。”  
董川息双手搂着他，就这样抱着他。  
“就是还有点心悸，现在想来还觉得有些后怕。”  
在自己不知道的情况下已经被恶意缠身的感觉真不好受。  
“你现在也不是一个人了，有什么事大家一起承担。”  
董川息楼着他的双手不自觉又用力了点。  
“我该庆幸还好你是好人。”  
“哈哈哈这么快就给我发好人卡啦，我才不是好人，我每天都想把你吃掉。”  
“好，我订正，你不是好人你是大野狼。”  
易希冀扭过头轻啃着他的双唇，董川息也回吻着他，两人彼此舌尖交缠了几分钟，易希冀转过身来坐在他身上问到“你今天想做吗？”。  
“你没有在勉强自己吗？”  
董川息当然是想做啊，但他不想勉强易希冀。  
“今天，我们就不做了，来谈心吧。”  
听到夜间小野狼的人说出这样的话，易希冀笑得眼泪水都出来了。  
“夜晚小野狼是改职业做夜间知心大姐了吗。”  
“你是这么看我的吗？我好难过哦。”  
董川息双手摸着双眼假意搓着泪。  
“行了，你就装吧，你不是要谈心吗？洗完澡躺着谈。”  
易希冀也没心情做了，被他这么说觉得自己太孩子气了，想用性爱来逃避现实。有些事还是好好谈谈才能解决根本问题吧。

两人洗完澡后真的就躺在床上开始聊起了人生。  
“我们这样躺着看天花板聊天感觉蛮奇怪的。”  
“那就这样。”  
董川息把身子侧过面对着易希冀，手托着脸，手肘撑在枕头上面。  
“你这样看真像个小流氓。”  
“我是床上小流氓。”  
董川息说完这句话，两人哈哈大笑起来。  
“今天我说实话是很受打击。”  
话题突然转入谈心模式，董川息很认真的听易希冀讲着。  
“我真的没想过我姐承受着那么多的压力，我很感激她。可我没想到自己存在本身对她就是一种伤害，她一个人竟默默承担着那么多。”  
易希冀止不住眼泪在眼眶里打转，董川息用食指帮他把眼泪抚去。  
“谢谢，我真不知道为什么和你就能说这么多的话。”  
“因为我说的多呀，你不才夸过我嘛。”  
“你这个人啊。”  
易希冀忍不住在心里嘀咕着，这家伙总是有办法让自己破涕为笑。  
“你还记得我说过我出柜的事情吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“那是在我高中的时候，我当时刚萌发对性的认知，也是那个时候才知道自己是个同性恋。当时我在班上半开玩笑的和一个男生告白，然后被我父亲知道了。”  
易希冀回想起那段日子，真的是和地狱一样。  
“那段时间他又刚好休长假，一年都在家。他带我去医院看病吃药，把我带当成精神病患者一样看待，还限制我的人身自由，每次看到我都会长叹一口气，说易家绝后了。”  
易希冀感受到来自董川息臂膀带来的温度，让他感到舒心。  
“吃完药脑袋根本无法记东西，学习成绩也一落千丈，后来我实在是扛不住偷偷打电话给我姐，我姐和我说，你就说你有喜欢的女孩子，等着挨过毕业，考到她这边的的大学，她来照顾我。”  
“你姐真是无条件在帮你。”  
“是啊，我把这种无条件想的得太理所当然了。不过在我和女生有暧昧后，我父亲的确就没有再限制我了。大概在我大学毕业后我就和他摊牌了，可想而知他当时有多么愤怒抓着棍子就想要打我，可惜年纪大打不动了。我现在想想觉得自己太意气用事了，我是爽了，可所有的压力全都在我姐一个人身上了。”  
“你有时是真的很冲动，我已经发现了。”  
董川息想到他一个冲出去的情形，就忍不住想说他。  
“被比自己小的人这么说，感觉自己面子上真挂不住。”  
易希冀感觉董川息比自己成熟，可能这也是自己被他吸引的原因吧。  
“我现在才觉得女性真的是很伟大，换作是我肯定无法忍受这一切，她什么后盾都没有，全凭自己一个人硬抗下来。”  
“不然生孩子的重任怎么会交给她们呢。”  
“也是哦。”  
两人相视而笑。  
“希冀，有时候你的确要改下自己的这个毛病。冲动之前要先观察下环境，不是说帮助人不好，而是要分清缓急轻重。”董川息停了停继续说到“虽说我也是因为你这样的性子才迷上你，但我也不希望你为了其他的事情去冒险。”有些事，会有人去做的，少了你一个也不会对世界产生多大的影响，当然这句话董川息没敢说出口。  
“你说是也没错。话说在你回来前我在思考一件事。”  
“什么？”  
“如果我像你一样是独子，又或是我和潘伟一样父母再婚又有了弟弟或是妹妹，我会不会和他一样。我们总觉得社会带着有色眼镜看着我们，可我姐她们是从出生起就被带上了枷锁，她们和世界斗争的同时还会被我们这个群体伤害。我或许是因为受害者是我姐，我才会想这些。如果我不曾有我姐姐，我会不会也成为加害者呢。”  
易希冀回想起当时他对刘希鑫说的话现在看起来就有些可笑了。  
“人和人本来就不可能感同身受，你又开始钻牛角尖了。”  
董川息捏捏他的脸，让他放松下脑子别想些什么有的没的。  
“你说的没错，但我还是不想做冷漠的人，我想等着几件事都处理完，想能不能做点能为她们提供帮助的事，这大概也是我能为她们做的补偿了。”  
易希冀希望自己或多或少能为她们做点什么，也算一种赎罪。  
“你要做什么我都不会阻止你，你这样做能减轻你的愧疚感或是能找到一条共存之路也是好事。”  
“感觉我叨叨了好多废话。”  
呆在他身边让易希冀有种安心感。  
“多说是好事，压在心里会憋出病，你和你姐偶尔也要在一起叨叨，其实你们之间的关系，亲情纽带太少了，都是责任在维系，久而久之就会出问题。”  
“在你说这么严肃话题的时候，下面用硬物顶我真的好吗？”  
易希冀摸了摸他挺立的下面。  
“唉，我这个不争气的弟弟。”  
董川息毕竟有好几天没碰他了，长时间和他这样肌肤相亲，他不争气的弟弟就闻香而立。  
“你明天要上班，今晚就只做一次。”  
说完易希冀头钻进被子里，脱掉他的内裤，用舌尖开始舔舐他的分身。  
“你不是有洁癖吗？”  
董川息万万没想到易希冀会这样做。  
“反正都洗干净了。”  
他含着他的分身口齿不清地说着，舌头从顶端到根部吸吮着，用着炙热的空腔包裹着他，分身在喉间摩擦着，进入滑出进入滑出，让他也有种莫名的满足感。董川息在他身下也脱下了他的裤子，开始套弄舔舐他的分身，顺着顶端滑倒根部游着到后庭。  
“唔。”  
湿润的舌头来回摩擦着他后面的小嘴，让他感到瘙痒难耐，就在舌尖深入时，软嫩的舌头舔舐着内壁，易希冀轻喊了一句。  
“脏。”  
“不会，我看着你洗得很干净。”  
他一边套弄着他的分身一边舔舐着后庭，  
两人形成一个69的姿势，互相取悦对方。  
“唔～嗯”  
每一次喉头的紧缩，刺激着董川息，而易希冀却要忍着三方来袭的快感，在董川息整个都射入他口中的同时，他也一起去了。他也学着他吞下了他的精液，涩涩的有点腥但是没有他想象中的那么恶心，他擦干净嘴角残留的液体，他爬起来坐在他身上。  
“今天你就这样进来吧，我想更深地和你连在一起。”  
他横跨在上，扶着他的分身，一点一点的坐上去。没有套子，他感受到他那分身的温度，整个在他后庭里翻搅，他自己开始上下上下有节奏的动起来。  
“唔，希冀。”  
“啊，嗯～川息”  
董川息抓着他的腰，也开始引导着加快抽入的节奏。  
“啊～啊～嗯～唔～”  
直接这样摩擦着内壁，让易希冀觉得太过于新鲜。这是人与人之间的体温，滚烫又十分温暖，他捧着董川息的脸，唇已经覆上，这会是由他的口中传来属于董川息的味道。  
“唔～啊～唔～嗯～嗯”  
“哈～啊，希冀……哈”  
“啊～啊～啊啊～啊～用～力～啊啊啊～”  
董川息加快抽动的速度，每一次登顶，都是又深又快，易希冀呻吟着要更多。两人忘我的索求着对方，直至一起走向高潮。  
“啊，抱歉射里面了。”  
易希冀摸着从后庭流出的精液，也没怪他，毕竟是他要求的。他晃悠悠地起身，准备去浴室处理一下，从大腿流下乳白色的液体再配上他红晕的脸颊，董川息觉得自己的小弟弟又快按耐不住了，他努力抑制住自己的邪念，扶他去浴室处理他留在他体内的精液。如果不处理好，可能会拉肚子，还是需要注意。他用手指温柔的扣出他残留的精液，用温水冲洗干净后便上床休息了。


	14. Chapter 14

隔天董川息一觉醒来整个人都精神抖擞，看到还在睡的易希冀也没叫醒他，帮他把被子盖好，轻手轻脚地离开了房间，他把早餐做好后，自己就先去上班了。  
到事务所后，他第一眼就是瞄向魏蔚的办公室，发现她人在。他把她叫到自己的办公室里关上了门，给她倒了杯茶，二人都坐下后董川息把照片递给她，问到：  
“这是你弟弟吗？”  
魏蔚看到照片脸上并没显露惊讶的神情，只是点了点头。  
“你是知道和你表弟有关，才让我接手的吗？”  
魏蔚也还是未作声，继续点头示意。董川息不明她是想做什么，手指着照片上的人和他弟弟说：  
“你不接是因为你弟弟的原因？”  
“有一部分是的。当我接到这个案子的时候就发现被告人在哪里见过，后来才想起来是我表弟的待机桌面。唉，真没想到，会用这种方式知晓他的对象。那天晚上我想了很久，我是觉得对不起委托人，要是她知道对象是我弟的话，她不可能会相信我会帮她的。”  
魏蔚当知道自家弟弟也在其中的时候，就表示她不应该再插手了。  
“这东西是有人给我的，给我的那个人对潘伟恨之入骨。你弟这才上大学，要是那人把这信息散播出去的话，多少会对他有一定的影响。我希望你能帮我约下，和他见个面。”  
虽然陆苒再想让潘伟万劫不复，他却不想做的这么绝，毕竟同事的面子多少还是要顾及一下，对他而言能把他弄到净身出户，至少保障易姐姐今后母女俩衣食不愁。  
“我可以安排你们会面，能不能劝得动我不太敢保证。”  
魏蔚在知晓这件事之后也旁敲侧击套过些话，可这个傻小子，别人越是不让他做的事他越不随人意。  
“之后的事交给我吧，我自有考量，不过需要你把你表弟一些性格爱好啥的告诉我一下。”  
董川息觉得如果这样直接上去和他谈，成功率不会太高，这个年龄的孩子都很微妙，还是需要制定个计划。  
魏蔚不知道董川息葫芦里卖的什么药，但还是把她知道的一五一十地全告诉了他。  
听到一些有用的信息后，董川息内心大概也有点谱了。

易希冀醒后发现董川息已经去上班，他拿起桌上的纸条看了一眼内容后嘴角含笑。  
“行了，听你的总可以了吧。”  
他放下纸条后去洗了把脸，把早餐“叮”了一下拿出来坐在沙发上边吃边看消息。  
首先就看到的是陆苒连发十几条消息来问他情况如何，易希冀大致地说了下昨天的情况，和她说出轨对象已经知晓是谁了，具体要等董川息那边消息。随后他又收到了董川息的信息，他那边也交代了自己目前知晓的情报。董川息表示这事就先交给他负责，他先忙着自己的事，毕竟也快开庭，易希冀觉得这样也好。

他坐在电脑面前打开了软件，先把剩下的工作做完，一个上午就过去了，把文件打了个包发给甲方。想起董川息纸条上的话，换了身衣服，带上了许久没用的健身套餐装，去楼下吃了个午饭，就去健身房了。

“易先生好久不见了啊。”  
易希冀刚进健身房的大门，就看到健身房经理过来迎接他。  
“是啊，最近有些私事在忙。”  
这个健身房开业的物料设计是由易希冀来做的，所以这里的经理和他关系还不错，没事还会叫个私教来教教他。  
“对了，我们这边又要开分店了。”  
“那很好啊，恭喜啊。”  
“就是想问下，易先生有没有空再帮我们设计一套物料？”  
易希冀设计这套物料挺受欢迎的，他想新开店也再找他设计一套新的。  
“你什么时候要，如果是近期的话可能没时间。”  
“没事不急，现在还在筹备阶段。对了有件事要和易先生说一下。”  
经理把身体凑过去小声的在易希冀耳边说：  
“最近有个男的很奇怪，看了你设计的宣传单进来办卡，一直在打听你的事？”  
“我的事？是打算让我做图？”  
“感觉不太像，就老是问些你的私事，口气又特别像是你们是老朋友的感觉。”  
经理不太喜欢那个人，因为是客人所以也不太好说什么。  
“那人今天也来了？”  
“看，在哪。”  
经理把易希冀带到跑步机旁，指向了私教课室的玻璃窗。一个熟悉的背影，那人就是潘伟！易希冀脸拉得老长，用了一分钟才把情绪收回去，向经理露出了平常的表情：  
“那人马上就是我姐的前夫了，现在姑且算是我姐夫。”  
经理也不是傻子，看到他这样就知道有隐情，还是别掺合到别人的家务事了，他笑着说还有其他事要忙就先走了。  
易希冀看着玻璃房里的人，努力地调节好心态，走过去敲了一下玻璃，玻璃里的人看到他，喜出望外地赶紧从里面出来了。  
“希冀，好巧啊。”  
潘伟看到易希冀身体自然地往他身上靠，以前他以为这只是热情。知晓原缘由后他本能地拉开安全距离，再靠近一点都觉得鸡皮疙瘩都要起来了。  
“姐夫，有段时间没见，不知道我姐最近可好。”  
看他这个情形，潘伟应该还不知道自己已经知晓离婚的事，还装成是个爱老婆的好老公。  
“不是说了不要叫我姐夫吗？叫潘哥，这样听起来亲切。不过希冀你也是，这么长时间都没上我们夫妻俩那边看看，她们可想你的很。”  
潘伟顺势就把手搭在了易希冀的身上，易希冀觉得自己的胃酸都要吐出来了，强忍着恶心劲儿，笑着说：  
“怕人说闲话就没过去了。”  
“都是自家人有啥闲话，有时间还是上来吧。”  
潘伟又把另一只手给搭上来了。易希冀脸上的青筋都要出来了，强忍着。  
“姐夫，我还有私教课要上，我先走了。”  
易希冀觉得自己再和他呆下去，可能要出人命，还是先借机离开。而潘伟也没多做挽留，说自己就在那边锻炼，有事可以叫他。  
易希冀看他走远后，拿出手机把遇到潘伟的事发了个消息告诉董川息。董川息看到消息后，第一时间就回复说让他别冲动。易希冀看到回复的信息表示了解，自己忍着想掐死他的心看着他笑。董川息则表示，干得漂亮。  
接下来易希冀没有回复董川息了，他把手机收好，开始上私教课。  
“易先生好久不见。”  
私教老师看到他后客套地寒暄几句。  
“是啊，好久不见了，张教练，我最近一段时间在再处理私事，刚有点儿空闲就过来了。”  
易希冀此时坐在瑜伽垫上，在做准备动作。  
“怎么，什么事啊？方便和我说说吗？”  
张教练走过去蹲了下来问道。  
“就是被骗稿了，在打官司。”  
易希冀一边做着拉伸一边回答到。  
“唉，你也太惨了。前段时间不是爆出一部电视剧抄袭，抄袭者虽然败诉可抄袭的作品还在热播。你们也真不容易。”  
“是啊，我们最多也就是金钱赔偿，所以好多作者都不愿意花这个时间。”  
“那易先生还打这官司？”  
“不蒸馒头争口气嘛。”  
易希冀拉伸也差不多做完了，接着可以开始做下一组动作了。  
“对了易先生，刚才出去的那名客户你认识？”  
“怎么？”  
易希冀有点纳闷，潘伟做了什么，怎么一个二个都在问他两的关系。  
“你不认识他的话就小心点，最近他总是在打听你的事。”  
张教练有点担忧，这人一来就在问他和易希冀的关系，老是问他易希冀什么时候来，搞得他好不自在。  
“他大概什么时候来的？”  
“具体我就不清楚了，大概就是你没和你那个朋友一起来了以后，他过了段时间就就来了。”  
易希冀心想，他是知道自己和刘希鑫分手后才来的，也不知道他葫芦里卖的是什么药。  
“没事，算是熟人，要是有其他事情也可以告诉我。”  
“好。”  
两人之后又聊了些有的没的，时间很快就过去了。  
易希冀发现，潘伟此时已经不见踪迹。

董川息给易希冀发了个今天不过去的消息后，就出发去了他们初次见面的酒吧。

“董先生好久不见，近来可好。”  
酒保周大哥看到许久不见的董川息，倒是有些想念了。  
“周大哥近来可好啊，可有什么新鲜事啊。”  
董川息一来就坐上了吧台的老位子。  
“最近有个新客人，长得和易先生有点像。”  
“那今天来了吗？”  
魏蔚的情报果然没有错。  
“你是追不到易先生打算换目标了？”  
周大哥并不知道他们已经交往的事，董川息也没戳破，接着他的话继续说：  
“这是个好提议，那你说的小哥来了吗？”  
周大哥指向一个角落，有个男孩安静地坐在那边。  
“他每次来都是坐在那边吗？”  
董川息看他那样也不像来酒吧喝酒的。  
“每次过来就一个人坐在角落里喝酒，有人来找请他喝一杯，基本拒绝了。”  
周大哥感觉这孩子像是有心事。  
“我过去瞧瞧。”  
董川息说完，拿着一杯酒走了过去说道：  
“你看起来很眼熟啊。”  
老套的说辞一出，对方听到后露出了不悦的表情，也没看董川息，回了一句“你认错人了。”董川息并没有气馁，而是坐到他身旁的位置上把酒杯放到桌上。  
“你是不是魏蔚的弟弟？”  
董川息假装很惊讶地叫出了声，对方听到自己姐姐的名字转过去看了一眼他。  
“你和我姐是同事？”  
“对对对，你高中暑假的时候不是来过我们事务所吗？”  
“哦哦哦，你是当时的那个新人律师大哥。”  
对方发现是认识的人后，态度一百八十度大转变。  
“你怎么一个人坐在这里？”  
董川息开启了知心哥哥模式。  
“最近有些烦心的事。”  
“能和我说说吗？对了，你是叫楚雨是吗？”  
“嗯，不好意思，我忘记律师大哥叫什么了。”  
楚雨没想到眼前的大哥还记得他的名字，但是他都不记得这位大哥叫什么，感觉有些失礼，不好意思地挠挠头。  
董川息觉得这孩子家教不错，为什么会搞上有妇之夫呢？  
“我姓董，董川息，叫我董大哥就行了。刚才说的烦心事可以和我说说，我们在这样的场所遇到，肯定是一些无法对家人开口的事。”  
楚雨思量了一会儿决定还是把最近的忧心事和他说，可能圈内的人能更加理解自己吧。  
“我有个交往了了快一年的男友，算是半同居中，他年纪比我大，但最近这段时间他有点心不在焉。”  
“怎么了 ？”  
“大概就在几个月前他突然早出晚归，也不知道干嘛去了。”  
几个月前，莫不是希冀刚分手那会儿？  
“你和他是怎么认识的？”  
董川息开始套话了。  
“其实算是个意外吧，当时我刚上大学不久，和朋友出去玩的时候撞到了他，洒了他一身的咖啡。”  
“你们就这样认识了？”  
这是哪里的晚间八点档，董川息忍不住在心里默默吐槽。  
“嗯，当时他好像忙着去见客户，没办法，我用我仅有的零花钱买了一套像样的衣服给他先穿去见客户，他主动要了我的联系方式，因为觉得洗洗就能解决的事，重新买了一套有点对不住我。就这样你来我往，我们两个人就经常约出去吃饭了。”  
董川息听到这里心里已经吐了一地了，心想这人咋这不要脸啊，刚认识的时候应该是易姐姐刚生孩子没多久的时候吧。  
“你是怎么喜欢上他的。”  
“他和我说，他曾有个很喜欢的人，因为对方是男性他就一直不敢告白，直到他结婚也没有说出口。当时我就觉得他好深情啊，心想要是这个人能喜欢上我就好了，我一定会对他好。”  
董川息看着楚雨脸上洋溢着幸福的笑容，心里很不是滋味，潘伟从一开始就没有对他说过一句真话。  
“听你这样说，你们的关系应该很稳定啊。”  
“嗯，当时是我追的他，为了追他也做了很多努力。就怕他拒绝我，所以看到他放弃过去和我在一起还很感动。”  
潘伟这人真的是用自己诠释了什么叫做人不要脸天下无敌。  
“那他现在是要和你分手吗？还是怎么了，使你每天这样郁郁寡欢。”  
“嗯，他和我说要分手，因为家里逼婚。觉得我原本是异性恋，没有安全感。所以我想就来这个酒吧观察同性恋到底是个什么样。”  
楚雨呆待在这边快一个多月，也没觉得他们和自己有什么不同。董川息看到孩子难受成这样，真不知该如何安慰他，告诉他真相他肯定接受不了，对他来说也太残忍了。  
“你就真的那么喜欢他吗？”  
“嗯，如果他和我分手我想我会难受的去死。”  
听到他要为了人渣而死，董川息摸摸他的头安慰道：  
“你才刚开始享受人生，干啥要在一棵树上吊死？将来也许会遇到比他更好的，别死啊死的，为了这种事死不值当。”  
“可是我现在觉得没有他我活不下去。”  
楚雨完全无法想象没有他的生活，整个人泣不成声。  
天啊，这个潘伟到底是给他灌了什么迷幻药？抓准了这个年纪的孩子对爱的心理。这下真难办了，他自己不醒悟谁都劝不了。

楚雨和董川息聊过以后心里稍微舒服了点，董川息和他说要是还想聊聊的话，可以再来找他，他送他上车后，随即就给易希冀打了通电话。  
“希冀啊，你这个姐夫可太厉害了。”  
“怎么？”  
电话那头的易希冀把免提打开，空出手来擦拭头发。  
“把小孩子骗得一愣一愣的，都要为了他寻死觅活了。”  
“这个人渣。”  
“别气别气，我听他说他好像是在你分手后，开始对他冷漠。跟你和我说他开始去健身房蹲点的时间吻合。”  
易希冀听到这感觉全身发冷，董川息没听到他的声音接着又说：  
“不说多的，他对你倒是很深情呢。”  
“……他这不是深情，他不过是因为只有我一个人没有按着他的剧本走，感觉不爽而已。”  
“别生气，我开玩笑的。”  
“这孩子是不知道他已婚吗？”  
“嗯，潘伟和他说是你结婚，他不敢和你告白，把自己说的得要多苦情有多苦情，要多情深有多情深，现在的孩子哪招架得住这种攻势啊。”  
“听你这么说，这孩子人也不坏，他只是不知道真相，要是他知道真相的话应该会离开吧。”  
毕竟谎言堆积起来的爱情是经不起风雨。  
“你直接和他说他不一定能接受，我们只能让他自己亲身去体会了。”  
“怎么做？”  
易希冀问到。  
“我先和他打好关系，然后借机把你介绍给他，就约在你姐夫家。你姐夫不是想让你过去吗，我们就一起去。这么多真相在一起，谎言就会不攻自破。”  
“你这可真的是简单粗暴。”  
易希冀以为他会说出什么惊天大计划。  
“简单好用，至理名言啊。”  
“谁说的？”  
“鲁迅说的。”  
“学医救不了你。”  
“哈哈哈，不和你皮了，你早点休息。”  
“你也早点休息。”  
说完易希冀就挂了电话。

接下来的这几天，董川息没事就会充当楚雨的发泄桶，他也会和楚雨讲讲他和易希冀的事，弄得楚雨也很想见见易希冀。  
而易希冀最近也没事常往健身房跑，在那边他也经常遇到潘伟，而潘伟以为有进展了也时不时没事儿献殷勤。  
大概就这样维持了几周，潘伟有点坐不住了，问易希冀什么时候过来，这周末可以上来吗？易希冀想了下便答应了他。随后他便和董川息开始确认时间，开始进行最后一步的计划。

“希冀啊，你好长时间没过来了。我特地让你姐去买点好菜招呼你。”  
潘伟打开门看到是易希冀后，爪子就摸上了他的手，把他往屋子里拽。易希冀掩饰反胃的心情，随着他进屋。  
“那怎么没看到然然？”  
“然然和你姐姐一起出门了。”  
易希冀皮笑肉不笑，在心里大骂，你就装吧，明明看准了我姐说要去李姐那边，叫我过来的。  
“你先坐下，我给你倒杯水。”  
潘伟起身去厨房给他倒水。  
看到潘伟离去后，易希冀给董川息发消息说他已经在家，等下他们可以一起上来了，这时潘伟已经端来一杯热水给他，他看易希冀喝下了水，表情一下变得十分安心，嘴角露出邪恶的微笑。  
“希冀啊，我不知道你知道不……”  
“知道什么？”  
易希冀觉得头昏沉沉的，心情有些愉快，甚至还有些兴奋，他突然反应过来，看向了那杯水。  
“潘伟，你在水里放了什么？！”  
“希冀啊，你说为什么那么多人就你不上道呢？”  
潘伟一步一步地逼近易希冀，易希冀全身无力，硬撑着佯装镇定。  
“希冀啊，说真的，你是我目前唯一如此执着的人。”  
潘伟的手已经按住了易希冀，使他不得动弹。  
“你知道这是犯罪吗？”  
易希冀用自己能使出的最大声音去威慑他，但他的神志渐渐开始不听使唤，隐约从身体传来阵阵快感。  
“你是男人，这能算犯罪吗？”  
潘伟舌头舔舐着他因药物而泛红的脸颊，易希冀汗毛都竖起来了，恶心又反胃。  
“你知道么，我原本是喜欢做下面的，可不知为什么看到你，我就想蹂躏你，看你扭动着身子在我身下哭泣。”  
“那你可真是变态，呸！你要是真的做了的话，我是不会放过你的。”  
易希冀虽处在弱势，但他的语气中丝毫也没有妥协。  
“你要怎么不放过我？告我强奸吗？”  
潘伟倒不觉得这是威胁，他把这当成一种调情，开始褪去他的上衣。  
“我认识一个好律师，你想清楚，你自己在做什么。”  
“我想得很清楚了。”  
潘伟把他往沙发上一推，解开易希冀腰间的皮带，因为全身无力，他的抵抗在潘伟看来只不过是在引诱自己。

“潘伟先生，我劝您自重。”  
潘伟忽闻背后传来一个陌生男子的声音，立马回头看过去。一个陌生人的男人站在他背后，一手拿着手机另一只手紧握着拳头，随时都会挥舞过来。  
“潘伟先生，你应该庆幸我的职业让我没上去揍你，你还不快从希冀的身上滚下来。”  
拿着手机的男人咬着牙，怒容满面，吓得潘伟提起裤子就站起来了。  
而易淑梅早已经带着警察站在董川息身后，楚雨因为有事没一起到，按着董川息发过来的地址找来，刚进屋就看到自己喜欢的人压在另一个男人的身上，而自己的知心大哥整个人气得青筋暴起，上前小心翼翼地把沙发上衣衫不整的人扶起来。  
随后警察进门把潘伟带走，楚雨这回才知道自己原来是和一个什么样的人在交往，他虽然气愤董川息这样算计自己，但冷静下来想想如果不是这个方式自己也不会相信他所说的话。

而潘伟因强制猥亵易希冀而被抓现行，董川息借机要求潘伟与易淑梅签署协议离婚，让他净身出户。而潘伟提出的条件是让易希冀起不诉他猥亵罪，易希冀同意了，就这样易淑梅顺利的和潘伟离婚了。不过潘伟这属于强制猥亵罪还涉及非法购买管制药品，不管易希冀撤不撤诉，都会立案判刑，不过潘伟也是事后才知晓了。  
“你说你是不是知道他不能撤诉，所以才忽悠他的。”  
易希冀躺在董川息的怀里问到。  
“他做了那么多槽心事，去牢里面呆个几年，被毒打下也是该。”  
董川息当时要不是看到易希冀使眼神让他别冲动，估计他下一秒就抄凳子砸上去了。  
“没想到一直说要我不冲动的人，自己却打脸了。”  
说实话易希冀很开心，这代表他的确被重视。  
“好了，你快点休息吧，这几天你来回做笔录也很累了。明天你的案子也要开庭了。”董川息把被子给他拉好。  
易希冀紧握着董川息的手，亲吻着他的双唇。  
“谢谢你。”  
董川息抱着易希冀，下定决心一辈子都会对他好。

易希冀的案子判决出来后，毫无意外的是胜诉，他们一家人开开心心地从法庭出来后如释重负，今天又将会是一个崭新的一天。

fin


End file.
